Hostage
by KuroOhkami
Summary: Riku is guilt ridden over what occurred with Sora over the Kingdom Hearts Saga.  He goes to Castle Oblivion to find answers to the Organization's true motives but he finds something unexpected in the lower floors.  Riku takes Zexion Hostage.
1. Unexpected Findings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I will not repeat this disclaimer because I hope that it will work for the entire story.

A/N: This is my second Fanfic and unlike my other story this isn't completely written out. When I began uploading Feelings are Illusions I already had the story finished, so this will not update as quickly as the other one did. I only have a basic idea of where this story is going so any feedback is appreciated. Thanks.

(^_^)

The castle blatantly stood out against the dark night sky, its yellow brick walls and contrasting turquoise roofs reflected off the light of the moon. A figure in a black leather coat made his way down a dark path toward Castle Oblivion, a place where he never wanted to step foot into again. It had not been long since he last visited this place but it was already bringing back memories he hoped to forget. Somehow Sora had lost everything precious to him in this building and it hurt to remember that he was unaware of what was going on or where his best friend was.

Forcing those memories out of his train of thought, Riku made his way to the doorstep of the castle. He needed to know more information on Organization Thirteen in order to clear his conscious of what happened with Sora. Without knowing what these things were, both Sora and himself were able to destroy a few of them. Although they reduced their numbers, somehow the Organization still continued to threaten them. The side of light in his heart needed to find an advantage and the place to start looking was the only place Riku knew the Organization once controlled, Castle Oblivion.

Riku pushed open the large doors, surprised that he was able to open them without any difficulty. He had assumed that the doors would be difficult to open due to their lack of use. After shutting the door behind him, Riku walked down the long hallway. Memories of his conversation with Ansem's Heartless played in his mind, and he was thankful that he had the darkness in his heart at bay for awhile. He decided to head to the upper levels of the castle knowing that is where Marluxia and his followers stayed, assuming that they would have information on the Organization and what their plans were. As he walked he wished he could relive the memories Sora had of this place, maybe then he would be able to get past what occurred here.

After making his way to the upper most floor he found a door that led to Marluxia's room. He figured if the former leader of Castle Oblivion had information it would be here. The room was dusty, which wasn't surprising considering no one lived here for at least 2 years. The first thing that caught his eye was the bookshelf against the far corner of the room. There was little of interest there, nothing that would help him in his search for enlightenment. As he looked through the room he found nothing beyond schemes to overthrow the Organization and his plans for the members who resided in the lower levels. These were the three that he encountered, but surprisingly they did not go after Sora. He wanted to understand Sora's struggle, even if Sora did not remember it himself.

Riku exited the room, disappointed that he found nothing in the room. He then wondered around the rest of the floor, looking into the rooms that belonged to Larxene and Axel. Both of which were cluttered but held nothing of importance. So far this trip was a waste, he was doing nothing but remembering is own struggle with the darkness in his heart. He then decided to head down to the lower floors where the members he encountered lived. All three of them were scientists who recorded everything so there was a chance that they may have recorded what was occurring with Sora as well, especially since that is why they were sent here from the World that Never Was.

After the long hike back downstairs he continued to descend into the basement of the castle. One thing he noticed was that it was unusually cold down here. He knew that Vexen lived down here and he wielded ice but he was the first member to be destroyed. Deciding that it was just the fact that most basements are colder than the rest of the house Riku continued downward. Once he reached the lowest floor he noticed that it was not as dusty as the rest of the castle, in fact it was rather clean. The floors did not shine like they did back when he first encountered the castle, but they did not have a thin sheet of dust like the others did. Cautiously he walked forward, following the hallway till he reached a line of doors, which he assumed were the rooms of the basement dwellers.

Riku opened the first door he came to and knew instantly it was Vexen's room. There were lab notes sprawled across the floor and it was rather messy. It wasn't until he took a few steps in the room did he notice that the floor held that layer of dust, he could see his footprints. Riku spun around, his leather coat whipping behind him, and hurried out of the room. Something was wrong with this place. He didn't bother to close the door behind him because he didn't want to attract attention to himself. Next he opened what he believed to be Lexaeus' room with the same results, it was also dusty. Now Riku wondered what could possibly cause this hallway to be kept clean. There was two more rooms to try, one he could only assume would belong to Zexion and then the lab where they conducted their experiments.

Riku opened the third room and froze. It was cleaner than the others with little dust and cobwebs, and it looked as though it was used recently. Someone was hiding in this castle and using the lower floors, probably hoping that no one would look here. He lightly stepped into the room and checked the likely hiding spots, in the closet, under the bed, and anywhere a body could easily be stashed. His search came empty handed but he knew that the person was on this floor, the others were so dusty that any footprints would have been noticeable. Obviously whoever it was must be in the laboratory, that was the only place on this floor he had yet to check.

Riku gently closed the door as he left the room, hoping that if the person hid themselves in the room where Riku didn't look he would be able to hear the door open. Somehow his search for answers had turned into something completely different. Gathering up all the courage he had within himself, he summoned his KeyBlade and pushed the swinging door open.

The room was dark, the only lights he could see emanated from a computer which was turned on. He tried to flip the light switch but it was already flipped up, the lights were burned out in the room. Now Riku knew he had to keep his guard up, whomever was in the castle was obviously hiding themselves in the room. He took a step forward and then another, continuing in this motion until he reached the lab table in the middle of the room. Blindingly he ran his hand across the table, feeling for anything that could help him in his hunt, but the only thing he found were test tubes, beakers, and other scientific implements. He made his way around the table, surprised that no one had attacked him yet or run out the door. Just as he made his way to the other side of the table he kicked something on the floor. Unsure of what he discovered, he kicked again, this time a little harder. A soft moan was heard.

Riku wanted to jump backward but he forced himself to stay calm. The person he kicked didn't move or make any threatening gestures, which surprised him to no end. He was beginning to think he was being over paranoid, there was no way it was a Nobody seeing as Sora and himself killed them all. Deciding it was alright to leave the suspect for a moment, Riku hurriedly made his way to the computer hoping to turn the monitor and control what little light the room had to offer. He gripped the sides of the monitor and turned it to the side. Once he got a glimpse of the person he jumped backward slightly.

On the floor lay Zexion, Number Six from Organization Thirteen. The only movement the Nobody made was the slight flinching from the light that was showered on his face. There were various IV's stuck inside his arms and the boy looked like he was on deaths door. Of course it was hard to tell exactly what the body on the floor looked like due to the shadows and overall darkness of the room.

Riku continued to stare at Zexion unsure of what he wanted to do. He knew that he needed to kill the Nobody because it was an abomination that was never meant to exist, and to be fair the Nobody did try to kill him two years ago. Although he knew the choice he should take he was hesitant to do so. Here he wanted to learn about Nobodies and the Organization in order to help relieve himself of his guilt, and a Nobody just happens to be right before him seemingly defenseless. Of course he knew that Nobodies were far from being damsels in distress, therefore he knew he had to act on the side of caution. If Sora were here he would attack without a second thought, Riku envied that about him but he knew that would only allow the darkness in his heart to once again take over.

After contemplating his options, either kill the Nobody or take him hostage, he decided it would be best to capture him. This way he could try to get what he wanted and if it didn't work out he could always kill the thing later. Riku inched his way over to Zexion, who continued to remain still. Having fought Zexion before, Riku knew that he could merely be seeing an illusion on Zexion. Once he was within a reasonable distance Riku knelt down and grabbed Zexion's arm. As soon as he touched the coat of the Nobody he felt something grab hold of his arm tightly and push him. Startled by the sudden movement, Riku collapsed backward from the force. He closed his eyes as his back hit the ground and when he opened them he saw Zexion hovering over him, despite being connected to IV's.

Riku kneed the other boy in the stomach, causing him to fall backward into the side of the lab table, which then caused beakers and other scientific instruments to crash onto the floor around them. He then summoned Soul Eater and expected Zexion to summon his Lexicon, but nothing of the sort happened. "Why are you still here?" Riku asked as he made his way to his feet, not bothering to brush off the glass particles.

Zexion did not answer. He staggered to his feet, pulling the wires out of his skin as he stood.

"Fine stay quiet." Riku growled, bending his body a slightly as he prepared to attack. He then launched himself forward and slammed the KeyBlade against the side of Zexion's neck. Riku took a step backward as he watched Zexion fall to the ground unconscious.

Confident that Zexion would not awaken any time soon, Riku stepped over him and headed to the computer, where he assumed he would be able to find useful information on the Organization. He pulled a stool over and turned the monitor to its proper location, however as soon as he hit a button the log-in screen appeared. Riku sighed realizing that he did not have enough time to fool around with the passwords and user names at the moment, Zexion could wake up any time and he needed to make sure he had control over the Nobody before that happened.

Riku shut the computer down and unplugged it, he was determined to take it with him. Even if the only information stored on the computer was lab reports it was worth taking a look at. He dragged the computer to the front of the castle and ran back to the Gummi Ship to grab a duffel bag. He then hurried back into the castle and down the stairs hoping that he still had some time left. If Zexion was a normal person he would probably he out for awhile, but seeing that he was a Nobody he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to wake up. Once he reached the lab he felt his shoulders relax, Zexion was still unconscious.

Riku made his way through the dark room, throwing everything that looked to be of some importance inside the blue and yellow bag, which happened to be his favorite colors even if they clashed. Once he scavenged what he could from the laboratory he proceeded to Zexion's room, seeing as it was the only one that wasn't covered in dust. Riku wasn't surprised to see that Zexion, or any of the Nobodies for that matter, had very little in their rooms. He did come across a few books that he assumed would be of some use and a few research journals. On the second bookshelf he looked through he noticed a small piece of paper shoved between two journals. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Riku pulled the paper out and his eyes widened when he realized it was a photograph of six people. Instead of throwing it in his bag, Riku slipped the picture in the side pocket of his coat. Somehow he knew that this picture was important to this Nobody and he figured he would be able to use it against him. He would never have thought of this four years ago, but he was very naive on that island.

Satisfied with his work, Riku went back to the laboratory and walked up to the Nobody. Luckily he found the smallest of the thirteen, but then again size was very misleading because he knew how deadly Zexion could be. After securing the bag on his shoulder, Riku lowered himself to the ground and studied the IV's that were in his arms. They connected to two small bags hanging from a lab table, a quarter of which was filled with a blue liquid. Unsure what the bags were for, he ripped the tubes from Zexion's arms and wrapped the tubes around the bags before throwing them in his bag as well. He then grabbed a hold of Zexion and slowly made his way to his feet. After shifting the smaller boy in his arms, Riku made his way up the stairs and out of Castle Oblivion.

Once Riku was under the moonlight he was able to take a good look at his hostage. His body was skinny and very small, which was entirely too frail for a boy his age. Zexion's skin was much paler than when they met two years ago and his pitch black cloak displayed just how thin he was. His body seemed to be fading into darkness. Other than that Zexion looked exactly as Riku remembered him, he had not aged and his hair was still that beautiful blue silver. Taking in what he had just thought Riku froze. Shaking off his thoughts as another trick by the small boy, Riku walked up to the Gummi Ship. He had to shift all the weight to one arm as he reached to lift the top of the ship.

Gently he laid his hostage in the seat beside his own, that way he could keep an eye on the Nobody and would know exactly when he began to stir. For his own safety in case the Nobody awoke, Riku first buckled the boy before securely strapping him in with some spare rope he kept in the back of the air craft. Once he was satisfied with his work, Riku stretched his legs knowing he was going to have to sit in the cramped drivers seat. It was at times like these he realized how much smaller Sora is compared to himself. Of course he couldn't complain to Sora about the Gummi Ship because Riku did take it without permission. He knew that Sora would never understand Riku's need for closure. If anything, Sora would have wanted to accompany him since this was the location where he almost lost his precious memories forever.

After sighing to himself, Riku dropped himself into the drivers seat. He reached up to close the hatch before buckling himself in. Taking one last look at the Nobody, Riku shook his head. Everything up to this point had made sense, he was taking a Nobody to his home world after they had just returned the peace. Sora was not going to like this one bit and he didn't understand what he was doing or why. He should have killed the heartless boy as soon as he saw him, but now that he was sitting beside him in the ship he figured he ought to see this through. He had already made it this far so what was the use in killing the Nobody now. Of course by the looks of Zexion's body he wasn't going to last much longer anyway, but surviving two years after his supposed death was quite impressive. Riku turned the keys and began ascending into the sky.

The ride was smooth until the ship reached the boundaries of the world. In order to fly through the resistance, Riku shifted gears and floored the gas. The turbulence caused the ship to rock violently and he was thankful he wore the seat belt this time. Early that morning when he left Destiny Islands Riku blatantly ignored the seat belt because he did not like to feel restricted, however, he learned quickly that the seat belt was quite necessary when exiting worlds. Once the ship pushed through the boundary there was an instant calm. Instead of moving forward like it would within the worlds it seemed to causally float along as though it was unable to gain any speed. Riku was thankful for Sora's connection to Cid, who installed the warp feature on the Gummi Ship otherwise this trip would have taken him weeks. He changed the gear to its original driving position before flipping up a small plastic covering that protected a small red button. Riku braced himself before pressing the button, which caused him to violently slam back into his seat. Within seconds the ship was floating a few feat from the boundaries of Destiny Islands, his home.

Riku's entire body relaxed at the sight of the small island. He couldn't imagine wanting to live in another world after all that had happened, then again he couldn't understand why he was so intent on leaving the world in the first place. This sunny beach is where he was raised and it contained everything he ever loved. Sure he was still curious about other worlds he had yet to visit but he knew that he had to keep it in check because the last thing he wanted was to destroy what he held so close to his heart.

A few moments passed with him starring at the world before he slowly pressed down the gas pedal with his foot. He easily entered the world with very little resistance. It was odd how easy to was to penetrate a world compared to that of leaving, almost as though the worlds were designed to get invaded. Shrugging off the thought, Riku steered the ship to the smaller island where Sora last left the ship. It was also the place where they used to hang out as kids. Once he landed, Riku pulled the keys out of the ignition and lifted up the hatch. Luckily for him it was in the middle of the night so the odds of Sora noticing him returning were very slim, especially since he knew his best friend went to bed early. He reached over the seat and pulled out his shoulder bag and slipped it on. Since he had to drag Zexion all the way to his house, Riku knew that he wouldn't be able to carry all the stuff he brought from Castle Oblivion in one trip. Somehow in the next few days he would have to sneak back out here and grab the remaining cargo.

Riku turned his attention back to the Nobody, who was slumped in the seat with his head resting on his shoulder. It amazed him how such a small body was able to give Riku so much trouble two years ago, of course back then he was around the same size as Zexion. He guessed that now the two of them were roughly the same age, well at least the same age Zexion was as a Nobody. Riku struggled with the binding, cursing himself when he was unable to pull apart his own knots. After a few moments of frustration, Riku gave up and used his keyblade to cut the rope off. He had hoped he would be able to save the rope and reuse it once he got to his house but now he would have to find another alternative. Slipping his arms underneath the small body, Riku gathered to boy close to himself and lifted him out of the seat. With much difficulty, Riku was able to exit the ship while carrying a bag and a body, which surprised him since it seemed the ship was not designed to be exited in such a manor.

After closing the hatch and making sure that there was no one watching him, Riku began walking across the wooden bridge to the city where the Islanders lived. Just as he reached the end of the bridge he felt the body he was holding shift slightly. It would be just his luck that Zexion would wake up when he was unbound and could easily escape. Riku was about to make his way back to the ship to try to use whatever rope he could salvage when he heard footsteps heading his direction. It seemed like everything was against him this night.

"Riku what are you doing out here this late?" Tidus asked as he walked up to his friend. He was smaller than Riku, closer to Sora's size, and had blonde hair that spiked out to the sides of his head. Riku always thought he had interesting pants, one leg was shorter than the other, and he always wanted to ask if he bought them like that or if he modified it.

"Coming home from a trip." Riku casually responded as though he was doing nothing out of the ordinary. It was now common knowledge that other worlds existed and Sora and Riku traveled around, but certain details were left out. How Destiny Islands was truly devoured for instance, neither Sora nor Riku wanted the Islanders to know that it was Riku who brought calamity here.

"Lucky." Tidus sighed. Riku knew the other boy wanted to accompany Sora on a trip to Radiant Garden or any other world, but Sora never asked anyone other than Kairi or Riku, both of which usually declined. "Riku, what are you holding?" Tidus asked, standing on his toes and leaning forward to get a good look. "Is that a person?"

"Yeah...an old acquaintance." Riku mumbled, wanting to get past this conversation. "He's hurt so I'm in a hurry."

"Oh Sorry!" Tidus gasped.

Riku took this moment to hurry past him. "I'll see you later Tidus." Without waiting for a response Riku hurried across the bridge and into the town. He knew that he needed to get home without any more distractions since he could feel Zexion shift again in his arms. It wouldn't be long before the Nobody woke and he didn't want him to escape before he got a chance to question him. Luckily his home was only a few blocks away, but he would have to pass Sora's house in order to reach it.

Luckily Riku didn't meet anyone else on the way to his house, which wasn't surprising considering the time of day it was, and all the lights in Sora's house was off. As he made his way up his front steps he heard Zexion moan. Riku pushed front door open, relieved that he didn't bother to lock it when he left. Destiny Islands did not have a high crime rate, if any. The room he stepped into was dim, lit only by a small lamp on a end table at the far corner of the room. He kicked off his shoes in the foyer before stepping into the room. Now he was at a loss of what to do next, he hadn't expected to bring home a Nobody. Unsure of what else he could do, Riku walked to the spare bedroom. It was at times like this that he was glad that he lived alone.

When he entered the room, Riku flipped the light switch with his elbow and glanced around the clean room. There was nothing laying around that could be used as a potential weapon besides the glass in the vanity mirror, but Riku knew he could easily best the Nobody with his Keyblade if it came down to that. Deciding that this room would have to work, Riku gently dropped Zexion and the bag on the floor, not wanting to wrinkle the bed. After deciding Zexion wouldn't be able to escape any time soon he went to find some rope to bind Zexion to the room.

Riku walked through the house cursing to himself when he was unable to find any ropes or chains. Of course that wasn't something he usually kept around the house but he knew there was some on the small island where they played as children. Unfortunately he was unable to get there at the moment because the last thing he wanted to do was leave Zexion in his house unsupervised. Riku was about to give up when he noticed the curtains in the sitting room. The tassels that held the curtains back caught his eye, it could temporarily be used as rope till he was able to get some from the smaller island. After deciding he had no other choice, Riku grabbed the two tassels and hurried back to the room.

When he entered he was still surprised to see Zexion was still unconscious, maybe the Nobody was in worse condition than he originally thought. Riku walked over to Zexion and bent down over the smaller boy. He rolled Zexion over and grabbed Zexion's thin wrists to tie them to the bed legs. It would be possible for Zexion to escape if he was in better condition but Riku assumed that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Looking at the Nobody this close Riku was surprised to see how normal the boy looked. If Riku didn't know any better he would have assumed that Zexion was a regular person who had an affinity for leather.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Riku stood up and looked out the window only to find that it was late. He assumed it was around two in the morning and decided that if he wanted to get any sleep tonight he should head to bed. Allowing himself to be slightly paranoid, Riku closed the door to the spare bedroom and locked it behind him. For once he was glad that the door could only be locked and unlocked by using a key. He walked across the hall to his own room. Completely exhausted from the trip, Riku didn't bother to shower, instead he pulled off the heavy leather coat, allowing it to fall to the floor. He scuffed over to the bed, not realizing just how tired he was until he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

(^_^)


	2. Awakening

A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed this story, it is appreciated. Since I have no idea what is going to happen in this story, besides a few things, the feedback really does help. Sorry if my grammar is horrible, I don't have a beta reading this story.

(^_^)

Zexion shifted slightly as he began to stir from his slumber. He squinted his eyes shut against the unexpected bright light, not used to seeing the light in the basement levels of Castle Oblivion. Once he realized he was being bathed in light Zexion's eyes shot open and he attempted to jump to his feet only to be pulled backward against the bindings. He glanced behind him to find that he was tied to the legs of the bed and instantly knew that he would be unable to free himself in his current condition. Personally Zexion was amazed that he was still alive without the special potion he created. Unable to determine where he was located based on what was around him, Zexion closed his eyes and sniffed the air. It was surprisingly salty and wet, therefore he concluded he had to be close to a beach, but there were not beaches in between worlds where Castle Oblivion was located. There was another scent that underlined the others and he was surprised that he recognized it not only throughout the room but it also lingered on himself, Riku.

Unable to remember what happened the previous day Zexion could only piece together what information he did have. He knew that he was not in Castle Oblivion anymore and he had the scent of salt and Riku overpowering his senses. According to his data he collected on Riku in the castle, he knew that Riku lived on an island. Putting all this information together he rationalized that he was in Riku's world and probably in his house as a hostage. Sighing to himself he glanced backwards again to his bindings wondering if it would be possible to pull it apart or slip out of it but Riku tied the tassels too tight, to the point where it was cutting into his skin.

Realizing that there was little hope of escaping on his own, Zexion settled himself down and leaned against the foot of the bed. Less than ten minutes passed before Zexion found himself bored, he did not like to idle about with nothing to do. He studied the room because there was nothing else he could do to occupy his time. The first thing he noticed was how clean it was, especially compared to how the past two years at the castle had been. There was very little material objects in the room, only those to enhance the look of the room. It looked as though it was not lived in, very little was out of place or looked as though it had been used. Based on these observations Zexion concluded the room was likely to be a spare bedroom. It wasn't until he began to notice the objects in the room themselves rather than the entire picture did he notice the duffel bag laying on the floor a few feet from where he sat. At this distance he was unable to reach it but he had a feeling that there was something important in that bag since it was in this room with him.

Zexion heard a door opening in the distance so he assumed that Riku was wondering about the house. He still could not fathom what Riku could want him or why he would keep him alive, especially after their encounter at Castle Oblivion. During that fight he tried to make Riku succumb to the darkness in his heart by disguising himself as Sora. It would have worked if Riku did not realize there is always light in the dark. Of course Riku wasn't the only one to hold a grudge, it was because of Riku that he wound up in this state in the first place. If Riku did not injure him Axel would never have had the chance to send Riku Replica on him.

In the hallway beyond the door he could hear footsteps drawing closer and stop just outside the door. Zexion pulled against the restraints once more but of course it did little besides break the skin on his wrists. Knowing that running away was hopeless Zexion braced himself for anything that was coming his way.

Riku opened the door and walked slowly into the room. The room looked perfectly normal besides the Nobody sitting on the floor. He was not surprised that Zexion was awake, actually he would have been if Zexion wasn't. "Your name is Zexion correct?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Zexion simply starred at the other boy, wondering how he aged so much in such a short amount of time. Riku was much taller than when they met before and he no longer looked like a young boy. He was especially stunned how much larger Riku was compared to himself, they used to be similar in body type but now he was at a major disadvantage physically.

Riku noticed the Nobody was looking at him but had no expression written on his face. He just simply starred as though this was a casual thing. Riku took this time to stare down the other boy, both as a sign of dominance and in order to inspect how he was fairing. Now that he could see what Zexion looked like in the light he was surprised by what he saw. Zexion's skin was paler than he thought it was was at the castle, it was abnormally pale and looked a few shades off from being ivory. Riku was sure that his skin had more color in it two years ago when they fought. He had dark rings under his one visible eye, a sign of exhaustion and probably malnutrition. Riku didn't consider the idea that Nobodies needed food until now, somehow he never saw them as being human. It was no surprise how thin the boy was, he noticed that when he carried him here. It was obvious the boy lost weight due to the over-sized coat he wore. His body still looked as though it was fading, almost like it was slowly dying. Other than that he was exactly as he remembered him, hair the same shade, eyes that still looked as though he could bore holes right through him.

Unsure of where to start Riku decided he would be blunt about what he needed. "Zexion how did you survive? All the other Nobodies are dead."

Zexion did not blink but it was still a shock to hear what Riku said. He did not know what occurred beyond the castle he was confined to. Somehow he figured that Sora would have gotten a hold of some of the Organization but all of them was not something he would have expected.

"Listen up you Nobody, I don't want you in my house and I know that you don't want to be here either. Just answer the question alright. How are you still alive?" Riku growled, not moving from his position in the doorway.

Zexion contemplated answering the other boy but he didn't know how he should answer. The obvious thing was to tell him about the potion he created to keep his body from fading into the darkness but then he would be telling Riku that he was weak and practically gift wrapped on death's front door. His eyes flashed over to the bag knowing that Riku would follow his gaze.

Riku noticed Zexion glance away toward the bag, _Does he know what's in there?_ Deciding that Zexion was unwilling to answer his question, Riku walked over to the bag and unzipped it. Sitting at the top of the bag was the IV's and mystery fluid that was connected to Zexion in the castle. "It was this, wasn't it?" He lifted the bag for Zexion to see and he noted the slight smirk that appeared on the boys face. "What is it?" This question he asked more to himself knowing that he would not receive a response from Zexion.

"A potion." Zexion replied softly, not realizing how hoarse his throat was. It had been at least two years since he held a conversation and he found talking to himself pointless.

Riku jumped slightly at the soft spoken words. He eyed the smaller boy before turning his attention back to the bag. "I've never seen a potion that looks like this. Did you make it?"

Deciding there was no reason not to respond, Zexion nodded slightly. Even this small movement caused him slight pain in his sore muscles. His gaze lingered on Riku, not wanting to give the other boy any other advantages over him. At this point he was overpowered physically and maybe even magically. He knew his powers had yet to return to him and he was not sure if they ever would. The source of most of his power, his eye, still remained with him but he was unable to call upon his Lexicon or the darkness.

"Will you die without this?" Riku asked, hoping he would get another response from the reluctant Nobody. Most of the Nobodies he had encountered spilled everything to him, whether it be the Organization's plans or not. He was not used to having to fight this hard for such a small amount of information. When he did not receive one right away he made a point to say "You seem to be fading without it."

"Possibly."

Riku stood up slowly, stretching his legs in the process. He walked over to Zexion and knelt down before him. "I don't want that to happen right now because there is still things I need to ask you. Here." Reluctantly Riku held out the bag and small tubes for Zexion to take but was surprised to see the smaller boy refuse to accept it. "Do you want to die?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed as he starred into Riku's determined blue eyes. Of course he did not want to die but how could he accept anything from Riku. It was Riku's fault that he wound up in this predicament in the first place. Oddly he did not place too much blame Riku for injuring him at Castle Oblivion, it was his own mistakes that brought his downfall. He assumed that Riku would give into the darkness in his heart and would join the basement dwellers cause. What he did blame Riku for was not finishing the job of disposing of him when he had the chance and instead kidnapping him.

"I know you can talk." Riku snapped, getting irritated at the non-responsive captive. "Would you rather die than stay here? I can assure you that it's not that bad here." He didn't understand why he was pleading with the Nobody considering he would probably be doing the worlds a favor by killing the abomination.

"Marvelous observation."

Getting tired of these quick remarks, Riku stood up and tossed the bag containing the potion back into the bag before lifting it onto his shoulders. "Listen here Zexion. I know you are manipulative and I will not give you the satisfaction of letting you control me again. If you want to fade away tough, I will find a way to force you to stay alive until I no longer need you." Riku then stormed out the door, slamming the door closed behind him.

Riku shuddered after he was free of the Nobody, somehow Zexion was still able to get under his skin without doing anything. After finding a balance of darkness and light in his heart he stopped having outburst of anger but just talking to the schemer brought the darkness back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him home after all. Deciding it was best to leave the house for a few minutes to get some supplies and get away from his hostage, Riku dropped the bag in the sitting room before walking out the front door.

Riku wandered down the street heading no where in particular. He knew he needed to get some rope to secure Zexion's bindings and the easiest place to get it would probably be the small island where they attempted to build the rafts as children. He knew there was some rope there because no one bothered to move or clean up the rafts. This was especially true for Sora because it brought back memories of the destruction of the island and Riku falling into the darkness. Deciding this was the best option he headed toward the island.

Once he reached the bridge that led to the island he saw Selphie and Tidus sitting together on a large log. He walked past them quickly not wanting to catch Tidus' attention after their confrontation last night. Luckily he made it past them without any problems, which wasn't surprising considering those two were probably too concerned with each other to notice him. It was obvious that Selphie had a crush on Tidus since they were kids and he was pretty sure that Tidus finally realized his feelings for her as well. His luck however ended when he saw Sora and Kairi walk out of the secret spot.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled before sprinting toward his best friend.

"Hi Sora." Riku replied, not surprised when he was hugged violently by the smaller boy. "Hi Kairi." He greeted the redhead who lagged behind Sora.

"Hi Riku." Kairi giggled when she saw Sora attempt to push Riku over. "Where were you yesterday, we were supposed to meet for dinner?"

Sora released his best friend and nodded at what Kairi said. This morning he noticed that his Gummi Ship was moved and he hoped that Riku didn't do anything foolish. He noticed how isolated Riku became once they returned to their island and he couldn't help but wonder what caused it. He knew that Riku was glad to finally be home so he couldn't understand what was causing him to be so down. Luckily for him Kairi was the one who mentioned him being gone last night so he didn't have to, however, he knew that he would have to bring up the Gummi Ship later if Riku avoided it.

Riku blinked a few times, stunned that he had forgotten about the dinner plans. "I forgot about it, sorry." Riku didn't want to tell Kairi where he went because he knew his friends would be worried, but he didn't want to lie to her either. Instead he decided to tell her some of the truth.

Kairi shook her head at that. "Riku we've been reminding you all week and you still forgot. What are we going to do with you?"

Sora could tell Riku was hiding something because he would not look either of them in the eye and was very stiff. He wanted to confront Riku about it now but he knew he had to wait till the two of them were alone. Somehow he knew it wasn't something Kairi would want to hear because she was completely against any of them leaving Destiny Islands unless it was an emergency. He could understand why she thought this way, the three of them were almost separated and killed. "Riku next time we'll make sure you write it down, ok?"

"I guess that sounds fair." Riku smirked. It had been awhile since he got to joke around with these two. Lately he had kept to himself out of guilt and it must have affected his friends as well. It figured that the one time he decided to leave Destiny Islands to find answers his friends would notice. "What are you two doing here this early anyway?"

"We were...um...looking in the secret spot." Sora blushed, trying not to look Riku in the eye. "That's all."

Riku raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Looking in the secret spot? Sora that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What were you really doing?"

This time it was Kairi who answered. "Sora and I were looking around the island. We felt darkness enter the world last night and were worried that something was trying to get into the world through the doorway in the secret spot." She looked over to Sora and shook her head when she noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"You felt darkness enter the world? How is that possible?" Riku gulped. His friends couldn't be onto him already, he just brought Zexion here. If Sora found out that there was a Nobody on the island he wasn't sure what would happen but he knew it wouldn't be good.

They both looked at each other, neither one knew how to answer. Sora glanced over to the spot where the Gummi Ship was being stored before turning his attention back to Riku. "I don't know, we just got this feeling. I want to ask King Mickey if there is anything going on but I don't know how to get in touch with him. So we decided to investigate the island."

Kairi nodded in agreement with Sora. "We checked what we could of the island and haven't found anything unusual. Maybe we were just imagining things."

"Its possible." Riku agreed hoping they would pass the feeling off as paranoia. "If something were happening I would think that King Mickey would inform you Sora. You are the owner of the Keyblade after all." Riku began walking toward the other side of the beach knowing that his friends would follow him. He didn't want to be gone from his house too long so he needed to get the rope from the raft.

"That's true." Kairi agreed, grabbing Sora's hand and following Riku down the island. "Where are you going Riku?"

"I'm going to the raft because I need some rope." Riku glanced behind him and smiled at the display of affection between his two friends. He knew they were worried that he wouldn't approve of their relationship so they tried to keep it a secret. Sora still believed that he liked Kairi but that was years ago. When Sora struck himself with his own Keyblade to release Kairi's heart Riku knew the two were meant to be. He also knew that he didn't deserve Kairi because he was consumed by the darkness in his heart. She deserved to be with Sora, who was bathed in the light.

"Rope? Riku what do you need rope for?" She asked.

Riku could hear the worry in her voice as she spoke. How she knew something was wrong stunned him, but he needed to keep everything a secret. "For a project I'm doing at home." He knew this answer would not satisfy his friends but he couldn't come up with anything that would require rope. He could only hope that they wouldn't pry further.

The three of them continued to walk in silence and since Riku didn't want to bring more attention to himself he was happy to embrace it. He made his way down a sandy hill where he knew the small raft was stationed. After taking a look at the raft he wondered what the three of them were thinking. There was no way the three of them would be able to ride that unstable raft till to another world, they would be lucky if it would hold the three of them without breaking apart. He bent down and pulled out the rope Sora gathered years ago. When he turned around he noticed that Kairi was gone. "Sora where did Kairi go?"

Sora looked over his shoulder to see if he could still see Kairi. "She didn't want to look at the raft, I guess it still brings back bad memories for her." He looked at Riku and noticed that he looked tired. There were slight bags under his eyes and he looked as though he was slumping more than usual. "Riku I need to ask you something. Please just hear me out and don't get mad ok?"

Riku stiffened at Sora's words because he had a feeling he knew what Sora was going to ask. He really didn't know how to explain why he was lying to them or acting weird without giving away what was going on. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of the conversation, Riku sighed, "Alright, what's up?"

Sora noticed the look of defeat in his friends posture but it wouldn't stop him from asking what he needed. He would never admit it to Riku, but he was worried about him. "I wanted to wait till Kairi was gone before asking this. Where did you go last night? I know you took the Gummi Ship somewhere and you've been acting strange."

Riku blinked a few times at what Sora said. Somehow he didn't think Sora would notice the ship was moved because he was never observant. Deciding that he would have to say something truthful to his friend Riku glanced over toward the ocean. "I needed to find some answers that could only be found if I left this world."

"What kind of answers? Where did you go?" Sora asked, confused on what his friend was saying. Ever since Riku was taken by the darkness he couldn't help but think that the two of them had grown distant. He never understood what Riku was thinking or saying most of the time and he hated it.

"I wanted to know more about Organization Thirteen and find answers to what happened to you and why." Riku mumbled just loud enough for Sora to hear over the waves of the ocean. "I cant help but feel responsible for everything that happened to the three of us."

"Wait you want to know what happened to me? Don't you already know?" Sora asked, now more confused than ever.

Riku was silent a few moments as he pondered what Sora said. Technically he did know everything that happened to Sora, even more than Sora knew himself, but he didn't quite understand why. Without knowing the motives of Organization 13 and why they wanted to alter Sora's memories he was still in the dark. "I just needed to try to clear my conscious so I revisited some worlds."

Sora didn't understand what Riku felt, but he knew better than to push the matter. Somehow Riku felt responsible for everything that had happened to him but it wasn't Riku's fault. The darkness would have entered Destiny Islands even without Riku's help. "I don't really understand but I wish you would tell me when you are leaving."

"Sora I didn't tell you because I knew that you would worry." Riku replied, turning around to face his best friend. "I think I found what I needed while I was out so you wont have to worry about me sneaking off anymore."

"Ok." Sora nodded and a smile crept onto his face. "Riku I'm glad that were back home. I missed this, spending time with you and not worrying about the fate of the world."

"Yeah it is nice." Riku smiled back and turned to head back toward the other side of the small island. "You should probably catch up with Kairi, I'm sure that she is probably worried."

Sora turned to look at Riku. "Why don't you come? Its been awhile since the three of us spent time together."

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's naivety. "Sora I'm trying to give you and Kairi some time alone."

Sora stopped and gaped at Riku. "Wait you know? How...When..."

Looking at Sora struggle to form a sentence caused Riku to laugh and shake his head. "Sora I've known for a long time. You don't hide it well."

"So you're not mad?" Sora asked shyly, keeping his eyes on the sand below them. A slight blush crept on his face and he twiddled his fingered nervously.

"Why would I be mad? You and Kairi are perfect for each other."

"But I always thought you kinda liked her too." Sora replied, finally making eye contact with his friend. "We always fought over sharing a paopu fruit with her."

What Sora said was true, they did constantly fight each other for her. Luckily none of their fights were serious, most of them were competitions that he usually won. He had to admit that most of the contests were more to get Sora riled than trying to win Kairi. "Sora we were kids. I realized that I never really liked her that way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now hurry up and go comfort her. I'm pretty sure that she needs it. And before you say anything I'll make sure to come visit soon, OK?"

"Alright, but make sure you keep that promise." Sora nodded before running up the hill after Kairi.

Riku watched Sora run until he could not longer see the smaller boy. Now that he was alone again, Riku decided to make a detour home and grab the computer he left in the Gummi Ship. He quickly made his way to the other side of the island where he parked the ship last night. Luckily for him the computer was light weight and could easily be carried without taking multiple trips. After pulling the machine out of the ship he headed back toward his house.

(^_^)


	3. Radiant Garden

A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed this story, I am so happy and it gives me inspiration to keep writing! :) Riku may seem a bit compassionate in this chapter and I do not recommend handling a hostage like Riku does, even if it is to get information or trust out of the hostage.

(^_^)

Riku walked through the front door after finding that opening a door with his arms full was more difficult than he imagined. He kicked off his shoes before walking into the living area and depositing the computer on the coffee table. Before doing anything else, Riku headed to the guest bedroom to check on his hostage. When he opened the door he found Zexion laying on the floor with his eyes closed. Upon further inspection Riku found that Zexion's breathing was shallow and he was in a deep sleep. Deciding this was a good time, Riku bent down beside Zexion and cut off the Tassels with his Keyblade. Once the tassels were off he noticed that the skin on Zexion's wrists were cut open and he immediately felt guilty for tying it too tight. He knew he didn't have a choice but to bind the Nobody so he put the thoughts of hurting him further in the back of his mind and tied the ropes around the thin wrists, only this time he left a bit of space and made the distance from the bed longer. Once he finished the job, Riku stood up and walked out of the room to make himself something to eat.

Riku walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few pans from the cabinets. He was in the mood to make breakfast and he figured that he should probably make something for his hostage as well. From what he gathered the Nobody was not eating and had been living off of various potions he created. According to his knowledge Nobodies were the empty shells left behind after a person lost their heart, therefore, the bodies were still human like in nature and needed the same basic human needs. Since he didn't want Zexion to die just yet Riku knew what he had to do.

Riku walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs and bacon. He didn't like sausage so he usually kept it out of the house. Sora liked it though, so when the smaller boy stayed over he knew he had to have it stocked. He then continued to grab some pancake mix from his small pantry before setting to work on the food.

Once all was done Riku examined his creation, it looked rather good considering he was the one who made it. It was unfortunate that he was not talented in the kitchen despite living by himself. Before bringing Zexion's share of the food to the spare bedroom he hurried to his own room and grabbed the bags that contained the potion Zexion was using for survival. He then walked back to the kitchen and poured some orange juice into a cup before adding some of the potion. Hopefully the juice will hide the taste of the potion and Zexion will not know what he was drinking.

Satisfied with his work, Riku grabbed the two plates and walked down the hallway. He wanted to make sure that Zexion actually ate the food so he was going to eat in there with him, just in case Zexion decided he was going to allow himself to fade into the darkness. Until he got the answers he wanted Riku could not allow that to happen. Once he reached the spare bedroom he pushed open the door and kicked it closed behind him.

Zexion instantly smelled a new aroma enter the room as he lay there but he was too exhausted to sit up and look to see what it was. After Riku left earlier he woke up from his nap only to find that his bindings were different and thankfully they were loosened.

"Zexion wake up." Riku stated loudly, still expecting Zexion to be deep in slumber. He placed the plates on the desk against the far wall before walking over to the Nobody. Just as he bent down to get a closer look he saw the boys eyes open and glare at him, but there was no emotion in his eyes. "I brought you something to eat."

Zexion studied Riku, not really sure what he should make of the boy. One moment he was getting yelled at for doing nothing more than watching him and other times like this it seemed Riku actually cared about his well-being. He knew that he was hungry, his stomach reminded him often that it had been years since he had actual food. The potion he created was a supplement for eating but it didn't get rid of the aching pain he felt in his stomach.

Already getting used to the lack of conversation, Riku stood up and grabbed both plates of food before sitting on the floor across from where Zexion lay. "Its not poisoned if that's what your thinking." Riku sighed and pushed the plate across the carpet. "Eat."

Zexion slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as his sore muscles stretched and pulled. Although he reasoned that he shouldn't eat the food Riku placed before him he couldn't help but be drawn to it. It had been so long since he tasted anything other than potions and he wasn't sure he could pass up this opportunity to sedate his stomach. He pulled against the rope but found that it was too short to reach the plate, but he wouldn't say anything because Riku would only think he was trying to escape, which wasn't unlikely.

Riku grabbed his fork and began to cut into the flat pancakes, he could never figure out how other people made them so fluffy. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Zexion pull against the ropes but did not touch the plate. It took him a moment before he realized what was bothering the other boy. "You cant reach it can you?" He asked, setting down the fork and plate to his side. "I cant untie you because I know you will try to escape, but then again I doubt your strong enough to get off the island by yourself." Riku pondered what little options he had available to him. He could either feed Zexion himself, which he found rather disturbing, or he could untie him and hope that Zexion would not try to leave. There had to be another option but he couldn't think of it at the moment.

Zexion watched Riku as he sat there deep in thought. He could understand the situation at hand but if Riku was more observant he would notice that Zexion was too weak to even consider running away. If he somehow escaped the house he would only make it a few feet before collapsing.

Sighing to himself, Riku stood up and walked over the bedroom door. He grabbed a key out of his back pocket and locked the door. "If I untie you for awhile will you promise me that you wont try to leave?" Riku knew that he was being rather stupid because the first rule to having a hostage was never to untie or trust them, however, in this situation he wasn't sure what else he could do. If the hostage was injured or its life was threatened wouldn't the rules change? As he studied Zexion he could see the hesitation before he received a slight nod. After slipping the key back in his pocket, Riku walked over to Zexion and bent down beside him. He pulled the rope apart from his wrists before settling down again in his previous spot.

Zexion watched Riku grab his plate once more and continue cutting into the pancake. He was surprised that Riku decided to trust him, did he not realize that Zexion was often called a schemer and that he would use anything to his advantage. Deciding to let this small act of ignorance pass, he grabbed the plate and plastic fork. Maybe later down the road Riku will remember this moment and he would let his guard down when he shouldn't.

Both Riku and Zexion ate in silence but neither one kept their eyes off the other. Riku noticed the small bites Zexion took, almost as though he was hesitant to eat the food. Sure his cooking wasn't to be desired but it wasn't half bad in his opinion. He grabbed a strip of bacon and plopped the entire thing in his mouth, which received a disgusted look from the Nobody sitting across from him. "What?" He muttered after swallowing the rather large strip.

Zexion shook his head and cut his bacon strip in three pieces, motioned with his fork before taking a bite.

"Wait are you saying I have bad table manners?" Riku laughed at what the other boy was suggesting. "In case you haven't noticed were not at a table and there's no one here to impress."

"You should continue to use proper etiquette." Zexion mumbled after finishing his small bite of food.

Riku shrugged at Zexion's words, quite surprised that the Nobody talked voluntary but he refused to show it on his face. He wanted Zexion to feel comfortable enough to deliver information that he needed, therefore, he had to act normal when they were around each other. He finished off his food and scraped what little syrup he could salvage onto his fork before setting the plate down on the floor in front of him. For a few moments he watched the Nobody eat in silence, he looked content with the food. Just that little bit of substance made his skin a bit less pale and Riku realized how close to death the Nobody was. How he was able to survive two years without food still amazed him. He knew that he needed to clear the air with the other boy if he was going to get on speaking terms with Zexion but he didn't know how to do that without making it sound like he was apologizing for something. Deciding saying something was better than saying nothing at all Riku took a deep breath. "Zexion, I know that we have had our differences at Castle Oblivion..." From here Riku didn't know what to say but he could tell he got the others attention. "...but I really need your help and the only way I knew how to get information from you was to take you with me."

Zexion studied Riku's confused facial expression with curiosity, wondering what exactly Riku was trying to say. Riku didn't have to justify his actions, Zexion knew well enough why he was here. He decided to remain silent and continue to let Riku speak.

"Sora was almost taken from me forever in that castle when the Organization used Namine to alter his memories and he is in the only thing that kept me from falling completely into the darkness. I need to understand why you felt the need to take him, you already had Roxas to gather hearts for you as well as Xion." Riku continued, feeling more confident in himself as he spoke. "If you could work with me willingly I could probably find a way to keep you alive. It is against everything I believe but this is more important to me than allowing a Nobody to live."

Zexion blinked a few times as he listened to Riku. He assumed Riku understood what happened at Castle Oblivion but apparently it did not sink in with the boy.

Riku starred at Zexion for a few moments but he didn't receive anything from him, which wasn't surprising. He assumed it would be awhile for Zexion to give him any information, but of course he figured it couldn't hurt to get everything out in the open. Noticing that Zexion was finished eating Riku walked over to the Nobody and grabbed the rope. "Put your hands behind your back."

Zexion glared at Riku but he realized that he had no choice. He was not strong enough to oppose Riku and attempting to fight back would only cause him more harm than good. Reluctantly Zexion placed his arms behind his back and winced slightly when Riku grabbed them to tie the rope back on.

Riku did notice Zexion slightly pull back against his touch when he grabbed his wrists. A part of him did feel sympathetic for him but he forced himself to remember that he was a Nobody and therefore he did not need sympathy considering he was not meant to exist in the first place. After securing the rope, Riku stacked the two plates and walked out of the room.

(^_^)

The next few days Riku constantly kept an eye on Zexion to make sure that the Nobody was eating properly and would survive. Each day he noticed a bit more color in the boy's skin but he was still pale compared to how he looked when he first met him at Castle Oblivion. Of course he knew that it would take more than a week to recover but he was rather impatient. Between the times he was interrogating the Nobody he spent his time with Sora and Kairi, after their constant persistence, and trying to figure out the user login and password to the computer he brought from the castle.

Riku sat at the computer with his head resting on his hand. It seemed no matter what combination he tried he could not get passed the security on the computer. It was at times like this he wished Leon or Cid lived on Destiny Islands. He had heard from Sora that they were good with technology. Just as he was about to shut the computer down he heard a rhythmic knock on his front door and instantly knew it was Sora. Giving up on the computer for now, Riku stepped out of his study and toward the front door.

Once the door opened Sora smiled wide and walked into the house. "Riku I'm so envious that you live by yourself. I love living with mom but she keeps nagging me to do more work around the house."

Riku closed the door and turned the lock out of habit. Since he had Zexion he always kept the door locked in case the someone unexpected tried to enter his house and find him by mistake while Riku was away. The odds of that happening were slim, but Sora had a bad habit of entering his house like it was his own. "Sora you realize that if you have your own house you have to do all the house work right?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Sora sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "Why is your door locked?"

Riku walked over to the chair beside Sora and sat slowly. "I don't know, lately I've been locking it without realizing it. Somehow it has become a habit." Riku replied, which wasn't completely false, it was now a habit.

"OK...hey what are you doing today?" Sora asked, his fingers drumming the edge of the couch unconsciously.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Riku answered, now that he had given up on the computer he had no other plans that he knew of.

"Well Kairi is out with Selphie for the day and I wanted to go to Radiant Garden to see Leon and everyone." Sora gave Riku big puppy dog eyes. "I didn't want to go alone and I was hoping you would go with me."

Riku was surprised that Sora wanted to leave knowing how Kairi felt about it. "Sure but did you tell Kairi you were going?"

"Yeah and she made me promise not to get into any trouble and be back before dark." Sora sighed. "Riku you know that I need some kind of adventure in my life right? I can't just sit around and do nothing, it kills me really! I just wish Kairi would understand that."

Riku noticed the sadness in his friends eyes as he said those last words. "Sora I understand, but you have to realize that Kairi is only trying to look out for you. We were separated for almost two years can you really blame her for not wanting you to leave?"

"I know and that's one thing I love about her." Sora sighed and stood up. "So you're going to come with me?"

"Yeah I'll go, there's actually something I need to ask Leon while I'm there." Riku stood up and began walking toward the hallway. "Go ahead and get your things together, I have to check on something and I'll meet you there."

"Ok, be ready in ten." Sora grinned and hurried out the door.

Once Sora was out the door Riku made his way to the guest bedroom. When he opened the door he noticed that Zexion glanced up from his position on the floor before closing his eyes again. "Zexion there's something I need to do for awhile.."

Zexion shifted slightly but did not make any attempt to acknowledge what Riku said. It was difficult to find a position on the floor in which he could lay with his hands tied the way they were. Every day he was stuck here he loathed this world even more, well as much as a being with no emotions could loath. At lease he remembered the feeling of loathing something.

Riku turned around and closed the door behind him. While he was out he would have to talk to Merlin and see what he could do about Zexion. He didn't want to keep the boy tied up without any other restraints in case he became free so he needed to find a protection charm for himself and a charm he could place on the house to prevent him from leaving. He walked out of the house and closed the door gently behind him, once again locking it. From there he made his way to the small island and the Gummi Ship.

When Riku reached the ship he found Sora sitting on one of the wings looking impatient. He smiled and waved at his friend before climbing onto the ship himself and opening the hatch. "Ready Sora?"

Sora rolled his eyes and hurried into the drivers seat before Riku could. "Of course! What took you so long?"

"I had to check on my appearance. I don't want to go to Radiant Garden looking like I laid around the house all day."

"But you don't look any different from when I saw you." Sora complained before turning on the ship and closing the hatch.

"You wouldn't notice because you have no idea how to fix yourself up." Riku smirked at the glare he received from Sora. "Come on Sora, you never change your look."

"Why would I, I look good." Sora stuck his tongue out at his friend and pulled back the wheel, causing the ship to take flight.

After the usual turbulence that occurred when the Ship exited the world Sora pushed the red button, causing them to warp just outside of Radiant Garden. From their position outside the world, Riku noticed the differences in the world. It looked like the restoration committee had completed their job or they were very close to it. Without any hesitation, Sora sped the ship into the world. Riku grabbed the side of the door handle as Sora sped through, how Donald and Goofy survived Sora's driving still surprised him. Before the warp feature was applied to the ship he could only imagine how stressful the ride would have been. Once Sora landed the ship just outside of the Market Place.

"I missed this place." Sora sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the hatch to the Gummi Ship. He helped Riku out of the ship before hopping onto the ground with a large grin on his face. "I can't wait to see everyone. Imagine how surprised they'll be to see us."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled." Riku laughed at his friend as he jumped from the top of the ship. "Remind me again why this thing opens from the top?"

Sora looked up toward the ship and shrugged. "I never really thought about it. Donald and Goofy gave me the ship after our last adventure so I'm not sure." He started walking into the market place and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Everything was close to how he remembered it, but with less chaos and restored.

Riku noticed the emotion in his friends eyes and wondered how it was possible to live without having emotions. Nobodies really made no sense to him. He often heard that they didn't have hearts but they had to have the organ because otherwise their bodies would die. Their bodies were mostly human considering they are the empty shell of their somebody. Maybe when they said they lost their heart there is another meaning that he just didn't understand. Hopefully he could get this answer from Zexion along with the others he was going to try to force out of the Nobody.

The two boys walked through the busy marketplace. The shops were cluttered with people and it appeared that the city was back to its normal self. Even Uncle Scrooge was selling his sea salt ice cream, which was never popular among the citizens of Radiant Garden. They made their way through the crowds of people and down the stair case that would lead them to Merlin's House, which they hoped was still headquarters for the Restoration Committee. After a few turns they found themselves standing before the house and a young girl with short black hair.

Yuffie looked up from her sitting position on the foyer of the house with wide eyes. Without any warning she jumped up and sprinted toward Sora before enveloping him in a tight hug. "Sora your back!"

"Hi Yuffie." Sora laughed as he hugged his friend. He glanced over to Riku who had a smile on his face with his arms crossed. "What were you doing sitting outside?"

Yuffie huffed and released Sora so she could put her hands on her hips. "Leon was being really mean. He got annoyed with me and tossed me outside! He even locked the door so I cant get back in, but that wont stop the best ninja forever."

Riku shook his head slightly as he listened to the hyperactive girls speak. He could very well understand why Leon wanted to kick her out, she could be very annoying. Of course he wouldn't change a thing about her. "So Leon is still inside? What about Merlin?"

"Yeah they are both inside with Cloud, who just got back from a battle with Sephiroth. He's hurt pretty bad so Aerith went to get some more potions from the item shop." She turned around and walked to the door. "Hold on, I'll get them to open it for you. After all, you are part of the Restoration Committee Sora."

"Thanks." Sora nodded before grabbing Riku's arm and pulling his friend along with him.

Yuffie pounded on the door with both arms to get the attention of the group of people inside. "Leon open up! Sora and Riku are here!" Not a few seconds passed before she stumbled forward as the door opened revealing a surprised Leon.

"Sora, Riku, what brings you here?" Leon asked, praying inside that this was not due to another world altering adventure.

"Were here for a visit." Sora smiled and walked inside to talk with Riku on his trail.

"Sorry Leon, Sora insisted on coming." Riku apologized for their sudden appearance as he was dragged inside the small house. He noticed that Leon closed the door before Yuffie could get a chance to come inside.

"LEON!" Yuffie's voice could be heard through the wooden door, but Leon paid not attention.

Riku nodded to Cid, who turned from his computer monitors to great the two boys. He walked over to him figuring he ought to first ask Cid about his computer problems before bugging Leon, who had a tendency to get annoyed very quickly. Behind him he could hear Sora inquire about Cloud, who he would have to visit later. "Cid can I ask you something?"

Cid chewed on his trademark toothpick as he spoke. "Yeah, what do ya need?"

Riku was silent for a moment unsure of how to begin, he think this through before he arrived here. Figuring it would be best to tell as much of the truth as he could Riku began. "I went to Castle Oblivion a week or so ago..."

He was interrupted by Cid "Why would ya go there? You're not thinking of goin' to the dark side again are ya?"

"No, never again." Riku responded quickly and glared at the other man. He was not expecting that, but he couldn't blame the older man because he assumed he was only asking for Riku's well-being. "No I felt guilty about what happened with Sora so I was looking for answers to what the Organization wanted." Riku took a deep breath because he didn't want to get into his feelings with Cid, he only wanted information on the computer. "I found this computer in there and I think it holds information about the Organization and research that may help us understand the Keyblade, but it's locked. Do you know how to get past the user login and password?"

Cid studied the boy but could only find truth to his words. It appeared he did get past the darkness in his heart, at least for now. "So there's a user name and password huh?"

"Yeah I've tried all the usual ways of retrieving passwords but none of them will work. It's almost like this computer is different from most." Riku sighed. "I could probably find a way to reboot it or something but I do not want to risk losing the data."

Cid scratched his chin in thought. "Without having the computer with you there isn't much I can do. If it is like you say then it is probably a custom made computer so it would be more difficult to break into than a normal computer."

"Oh." Riku sighed. He had hoped that if anyone Cid would know how to get passed it, he was a computer genius after all. "Thanks anyway. I'll try some more but I may be back with the computer so you can take a look at it."

"No problem." Cid nodded and spun his chair back to look at the monitors.

Riku walked over to Sora, hoping that his disappointment wouldn't show on his face. He found his friend talking with Leon about Cloud's condition. From the look on Leon's face it appeared that he was worried about Cloud, which was something that Leon did not show often. Somehow he never pictured Leon and Cloud being friends, both were moody and unsociable. Looking at the concerned face he assumed he was wrong. When he reached his friend he put a hand on his shoulder. "Sora how is Cloud doing?"

"Not good. It seems that he got hurt really bad this time. Cure's don't seem to be working either." Sora glanced up at Riku before continuing. "Aerith should be back soon with potions, but we saw how crowded the marketplace was earlier, so who knows. And apparently Tifa is breaking this in frustration out by the old castle."

"Ouch. Have you visited him yet?"

This time Leon answered. "No not yet. Aerith gave strict rules about not bugging Cloud while he's injured. The only one who is allowed up there is me and Merlin." He glanced over to the room that contained Cloud. "I had to get Yuffie out of here because she kept trying to sneak in there since Aerith is gone."

"Do you know where Merlin is, I have to ask him a question about some magic." Riku asked, remembering the second reason he accompanied Sora here. He ignored the confused look Sora gave him hoping that his friend would not pry, but fate was not on his side.

"Riku what do you need to learn magic for?" Sora asked, concerned about his best friend.

"You said a few days ago that you felt something dark enter the islands so I want to learn some protection magic." Riku replied smoothly, satisfied with his reply. It was true what he said, he did need some protection magic against something dark that entered the islands, but he didn't have to say that he knew what that dark thing was.

"Oh good thinking!" Sora nodded, happy with Riku's thought process. "I totally forgot about that. I should probably come with you then."

"Don't worry about it Sora, I got it. You should probably go to the marketplace to find Aerith and see if you can help her."

Leon decided to butt in because he was worried about what he was hearing. "Sora something dark entered the islands?"

"Yeah a about a week ago both me and Kairi felt something dark enter our world but we couldn't find anything. It's really weird." Sora replied scratching the side of his head. "I totally forgot about it."

"Make sure you keep a lookout." Leon responded and looked to the monitors Cid was watching. "I'll tell Cid to keep an eye on the security cameras for anything suspicious."

Sora nodded and headed to the front door. "I'll go see if I can find Aerith." Just as he opened the door he was pushed aside by Yuffie, who was stomping toward Leon. "Bye!" He hollered before leaving, not wanting to be around for the argument he knew would occur.

Leon rolled his eyes and kept his attention away from Yuffie. "Riku, Merlin is in Cloud's room. I'll allow you to go in there for awhile to ask Merlin about this magic you need."

"SQUALL!"

"Its Leon..." Leon sighed before turning his attention to the short girl.

Riku hurried toward Cloud's room and made his way inside. As he closed the door he could hear Yuffie complain about Riku being allowed in the room. He shook his head and turned his attention to Merlin, who sat on a small wooden stool next to the bed Cloud lay upon. From where he stood he could tell the wizard was worried about Cloud's health.

"Riku, how did you get past Leon?" Merlin asked, surprised to see the young boy.

"He let me in because I need to ask you about something and he knew you needed to stay with Cloud." Riku replied, staying by the door in case he was shooed out of the room.

"Oh, in that case ask away."

"I need to learn some magic on protection spells and spells to keep something dark from leaving an area." Riku noticed the weary expression on the wizards face so he decided he needed to clarify. "Sora and Kairi felt something dark enter Destiny Islands and I wanted to find some protection spells for the citizens and ourselves. I also wanted to prevent whatever this dark thing is from leaving before we can find what it is."

"Oh my." Merlin stood up and walked toward Riku. "Do you think it's a threat to the stability of the worlds?"

Unsure of how to answer Riku tried to talk his way out of directly answering the question. "Sora doesn't know what it is."

"I see." Merlin walked past Riku and toward the door. "I do not have time to teach you this magic, however, I can lend you a book that will teach you everything you need to know. I assume you will share this knowledge with Sora as well?"

"I will after I am able to master it." Riku answered knowing that he will never be able to master the magic completely, he was not as skilled as Sora was when it came to using magic. He only practiced dark magic early on and never got the hang of using the others.

"Good, please keep an eye on Cloud while I retrieve it." Merlin stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly.

Riku let out a sigh of relief before walking to the bed and sitting down on the stool Merlin previously occupied. Looking close up he could see just how bad Cloud was wounded, and he had to admit that it did look like he was in serious pain. Although he did not look as close to death as Zexion did, he knew that Cloud was in critical condition. As he sat there he thought he heard a moan coming from Cloud. "Cloud do you need anything?"

Cloud shifted slightly, moaning from the pain. "Leon..." He gasped, as he moved his shoulder which was pierced by Sephiroth's sword.

"Hold on I'll get him." Riku jumped to his feet and hurried toward the door. He glanced around the room and spotted Leon talking with Merlin, who held a book his his hands. "Leon, Cloud is awake and I think he wants to see you!"

Leon spun around and hurried toward the room, quickly followed by Merlin. He walked past Riku to Cloud's beside and leaned down to speak with the injured man. Deciding this was a private moment, Riku turned to Merlin who handed him the book and ushered him out of the room. It wasn't long after he left the room that Sora and Aerith walked through the front door, each of them holding an armful of potions and elixirs.

"Were back!" Sora hollered loud enough for the entire house to hear him. Aerith only smiled at the display as she hurried to Cloud's room.

"Sora I'm afraid that you have to stay out here for now. Cloud isn't well enough for many visitor, I'm sorry." Aerith spoke in a soft voice that made it difficult to argue with. Sora pouted before giving Aerith the potions he carried. "Thank you for understanding Sora."

"No problem." Sora smiled. "Riku and I should be heading back anyway."

Once the door was closed to Cloud's room, Riku watched Sora walk over to him. He looked disappointed, but that was to be expected from Sora. "Sora Cloud really is not doing well, you understand that right."

"Yeah I do. I just wanted to see him before we left." Sora walked over to Yuffie and hugged her. "We have to go Yuffie, will you tell Cloud that I stopped by?"

"Yup will do."

"Thanks." Sora turned back to Riku. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, it's getting late." Riku walked out of the house, holding the door open for Sora. As they walked back to the ship he noticed the people on the streets thinned out as it got later in the day. "Sora I wanted to tell you that I got to see Cloud when I asked Merlin for those protection spells. He really didn't look good."

"Aw you got to see him."

"Yeah, but he was so out of it that I doubt that he would have recognized you. He didn't acknowledge me at all, only asked for Leon."

"I just hope he gets better soon."

"Me to."

The two of them walked toward the Gummi Ship, both of them filled with sadness. The rest of the trip was made in silence, neither of them felt the need to strike up conversation.


	4. Found Out

Riku dragged himself through his front door, exhausted from his trip. He hadn't realized how long he was out until he looked at the clock in the living area which read ten fifteen at night. Sora would be lucky if Kairi wasn't upset about him getting back late. For some reason the warp feature did not work properly on the trip home and they were forced to drive the long way home. Of course Sora didn't pay much attention to the obstacles they had to pass through and when questioned Sora merely said he never died on the Gummi Ship in the entire time he used it. At one point he could have sworn Sora neglected to steer the thing and they hit everything they came across. The only good thing about the detour was that Riku had time to read through most of the book Merlin lent him and he had picked out a few spells which may work.

Right now the only thing on Riku's mind was taking a long shower and curling up in bed for the rest of the night. Before taking a shower, Riku decided he ought to check in on his hostage since he was absent longer than intended. He quietly opened the door to the guest bedroom and peered inside. It was too dark to make out anything but Riku didn't want to turn on the light and disturb the Nobody if he was asleep, even if Zexion was his captive. Deciding he would have to check in the morning, Riku closed the door and walked toward the master bathroom.

Zexion lay on the floor, content and peaceful with the darkness that enveloped the room. It was only at night that he felt this comfort, it was almost as though his powers had returned to him. He vaguely remembered the other Nobodies talking about how eerie it was that he lived in the shadows. The only one who ever confronted him directly about it was Demyx, who was too naive to understand why the others avoided him other than Lexaeus and Vexen. Sometimes he wondered what would have been different if he did not seclude himself from the others, but he doubted he would have maintained the level of respect he received.

As he lay there, Zexion noticed Riku open the door and look inside to check on him. What surprised him though was the fact that Riku did not turn on the lights to see him. He knew that Riku could not see in the dark, especially not to the extent that Zexion could. When Riku left the room he was even more curious. He slowly sat up and listened to what was occurring outside of his room. It appeared that Riku was taking a shower, which mean that he was probably not going to be disturbed the rest of the night.

Zexion found himself bored as he lay there. A part of him was hoping Riku would talk to him when he arrived rather than opening the door and leaving. He never would have thought he would ever want the company of another person, let alone someone who was not a Nobody like himself. At the moment anything to relieve him of his boredom would suffice and his only means of relief was Riku. Although he had been sleeping throughout the day Zexion closed his eyes and curled himself into a small ball as well as he could considering he was tied up. His body was sore from laying on the hard floor for days but there was nothing he could do or say to change that.

(^_^)

Riku stirred as the sun peaked through the shades on his bedroom window, he really did not like mornings. After a few minutes of hiding in his blanket, Riku gave up and cursed the sun. For some reason the sunlight here was brighter than any other world he traveled to but he could never figure out why. Maybe it was reflected off the vast amounts of water on Destiny Islands, but if that were true then Atlantica would have the brightest sunlight. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stretched under his comforter. When his hand knocked against something hard he pushed his upper body up, leaning against his elbows, and looked at the foreign object in his bed. The book Merlin lent him lay ajar on the bed and apparently he forgot that he put it there before taking his shower last night.

He grabbed the book and flipped through to the pages he marked on the Gummi Ship last night. Upon rereading the spells he was surprised he found one that was able to contain a person in a house. The only downside was that it could be broken by anyone outside the house whose magic was stronger than his own. Of course the only person on the island who fit that description was Sora and he had a feeling that Sora wouldn't notice the spell on his house. The spell was slightly complicated and he needed something of Zexion's in order to work. He continued though the bookmarked pages and found a protection spell that prevented magic from being used against him. Although Riku wasn't exactly sure what Zexion's powers were he had a feeling that it relied on some type of magic.

Satisfied with his findings, Riku flipped the covers to the other side of him and slowly peeled himself from the bed. Deciding it would be best to perform the spells as soon as possible Riku walked over to his leather coat to grab the picture Zexion had in his room at Castle Oblivion. He searched the pockets and pulled the photograph out. Glancing down at the picture he noticed how young Zexion's somebody was, he was literally a child. He recognized the others in the picture, most of them looked the same age as their Nobody counterparts. As he studied the picture he began to wonder if it would suffice for the spell since he assumed that the picture belonged to the somebody rather than Zexion. Not wanting to compromise the spell, Riku placed the picture on his dresser and stepped out of his room. He opened the spare bedroom door and walked inside.

Zexion did not look up when the door opened but rather continued to study the ropes that contained him. The rope was fairly weak, he assumed that it was old and if he was at his full strength he would be able to tear the rope from the bed.

Riku glanced that the Nobody on the floor and realized that his coat undoubtedly belonged to him, however, he doubted that it would be easily obtainable. He kicked the door closed and walked up to Zexion in order to kneel to his level. "Zexion when was the last time you showered?"

Surprised by the sudden question Zexion's gaze lifted from his wrists to the blue eyes not inches away from his own. He studied Riku's facial expressions as he pondered the question, but he found no ill intent there. Although Riku's eyes gave nothing away the tension in his body was obvious, as well as the slight scent of uncertainty. "I do not recall." Zexion decided to answer on the side of caution figuring it was impossible for Riku to be growing soft already.

"Hm." Riku scratched his chin but his eyes never left the Nobody. "I think it's about time you took one."

Zexion merely blinked at Riku's words, it was unusual for Riku to speak in such a manor, especially to him. Assuming that Riku had ill intentions Zexion declined to answer the question. He did not want to answer Riku simply because he was intrigued by what he may say next. Of course he noticed the slight frown on Riku's face when he did not receive an answer.

"Zexion as my hostage I will not have to stinking up my house. Take a shower." Riku growled. He slowly made his way to his feet to show his superiority over the smaller boy.

Zexion narrowed his eyes as Riku starred him down. "You act as though I chose this fate."

Riku shook his head and crossed his arms hoping that it would made him look more threatening. He would never voluntarily hurt another person in case it brought about the darkness once again. Even though he knew that Zexion was not a person he couldn't help but feel that it was wrong to cause him harm when he was already injured. "I don't care what you want, just do as I say."

Zexion noticed the change in posture but chose not to comment on it. He realized that Riku would eventually have his way, not that Zexion did not want a shower. Honestly he wanted to oblige and rush into the hot water but he wanted to play this out. Riku would have to learn that he was not superior to him by any means, in fact he was actually older than Riku even if he didn't look it. "Why, pray tell, must I comply?"

Riku's eye twitched at the response he received, somehow he had not expected this to be so difficult. He assumed that Zexion would prefer to be clean and would jump at the opportunity to take a shower. Maybe if he showed he was sincere in his request the issue would be solved. "I simply thought that you would want to take a shower, what is so hard to understand?"

Zexion kept eye contact with Riku because he refused to show submission to the taller male. "I will never accede to any demand."

"What?" Riku cocked his head and his arms fell from their crossed positions. "Are you telling me that if I asked you would have agreed?"

The edges of Zexion's mouth rose in a slight smirk as he watched the other boy squirm. "The odds of your request being fulfilled would have increased. In this situation I would have agreed."

"Would have? Does that mean you have no intention of following through?" Riku asked, one eyebrow raised in question. He was beginning to get confused and could not understand why Zexion was being so difficult. It was a chance for Zexion to be relieved from his bondage as well as clean himself. "Tell you what, if I ask will you stop arguing with me and just do it?" He watched Zexion nod and he sighed in submission. "Zexion would you like to take a shower?"

"I assume that will suffice." Zexion replied smoothly and lifted his wrists for Riku to release him from his bondage. He noticed the slight hesitation on Riku's face before he pulled the knots apart from the bed but left the ones on his wrists.

"I can't risk you running off." Riku explained as he held onto the other end of the ropes. "Follow me."

He walked out of the room, pulling Zexion behind him.

The two boys walked down the hallway toward the second bathroom, which was hardly used since Riku did not have guests over often. As they entered the room both Riku and Zexion noticed the window was too small for him to escape. The bathroom was small but comfortably fit the necessities, which was all that was needed.

"I'm trusting you know how to work everything and that you wont try to escape." Riku walked over to a small cabinet beside the shower and pulled out a fluffy dark blue towel and wash cloth and laid them on the small sink. "For future reference the towels are here and you are welcome to use any shampoo and soap you want." For a moment he forgot who he was talking to but he remembered when he turned to the smaller boy who looked rather surprised. "I'll be back." Riku hurried out the door and closed it behind him. He cast a magnet spell on the door to keep it from opening before while he was away from the door.

Riku waited till he heard the water to the shower start before moving away from the door. He could have sworn he heard Zexion mumble something along the lines of "Demyx" but he wasn't entirely sure. Walking as briskly as he could he hurried into his bedroom and grabbed some old clothes from the back of his closet that no longer fit him but he refused to throw them out. Now he was glad that he kept them, even if they would be big on the smaller boy at least until he fattened up a bit. Once he was satisfied, Riku walked back toward the bathroom and was relieved to hear the water was still running. Undoing the magnet spell, Riku quietly opened the bathroom door and blinked as steam engulfed him. He quickly grabbed Zexion coat, pants and boots, and left the new clothes on the sink next to the towel. Now if only he could complete the spell before Zexion emerged from the shower. Riku recast the magnet spell before sprinting to his bedroom. He dropped the clothes on the floor and grabbed the book which still lay on his bed. Turning to the page he bookmarked Riku began the spell.

Zexion turned the knob to the shower, causing the water to cease spewing from the shower-head. He brushed his hair out of his face with his hands before cracking the glass shower door. Not sure if Riku was in the room, which was highly unlikely, Zexion peered through the small crack and sighed when he found himself alone in the room. Although he was not self conscious about his body, he still preferred to be alone when he was not suitable. This was something that most of the Organization chose to ignore, he couldn't count the amount of times he was interrupted when he was sleeping or showering by the other Nobodies, Demyx alone counted for the majority of the times. Not wanting to remember his fellow Nobody, Zexion pushed the thoughts from his mind before stepping onto the surprisingly warm tile floor. He was used to the floors in the bathroom at the castle, which were always cold.

The first thing Zexion noticed after the floors was that his clothes were missing. Not wanting to stand around naked, Zexion grabbed the towel that was laying on the sink and wrapped it around his waist. He did not care about the large puddle of water he was creating on the floor considering he was not going to be the one cleaning it up. He glanced around the room for any signs of his usual attire but there was no sign of them, and knowing Riku he would not be seeing them any time soon. As his eyes drifted around the room he did notice a small bundle of clothes on the sink near where the towel once lay. Unsure what they were, Zexion padded over to the sink and lifted the clothes up with the tip of his fingers. Obviously the clothes were left for him, they were too small to fit Riku but not by much. If anything they were clothes he wore last year, which would surely not fit Zexion. At least Riku had the decency to pick something dark.

After reluctantly putting on the clothes, Zexion glanced at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His skin was very thin and pale, more so than he ever remembered seeing it. If Vexen saw him looking like this he would immediately force him to take nutrient potions. Somehow that fatherly affection Even had toward Ienzo followed into Vexen, even if the older man denied it. As he studied his features he heard a knock on the door.

"Zexion are you dressed?" Riku asked, ropes in his hands in case the spell didn't work.

Zexion turned his attention to the door and the voice he recognized behind it. "Yes." He figured the door would not open from his side so Zexion leaned against the counter and waited until Riku opened the door. "Where are my clothes?" He asked as soon as Riku emerged from the hallway.

"I took them to wash them." Riku responded nonchalantly. He was about to grab Zexion's hands when he heard a knock on the front door. Unsure who it could be, Riku chose to ignore it for now. "I need you to go back to your room."

"My room?" Zexion mumbled and lifted his wrists. "Do you not mean my prison?"

"Be quiet." Riku snapped and lifted the rope a few inches but halted when he heard the front door open and close. He spun around and walked to the doorway. "Whose there?"

"Riku?" A female voice echoed from the living area. "Where are you and why didn't you answer the door?"

Riku cursed when he recognized the voice to be Kairi's. He glanced behind him to Zexion, who was picking at the long shirt sleeve. "Stay here." Riku took a step out of the bathroom when he came face to face with the small redhead. "Kairi what are you doing here?" He asked, stepping in front of the doorway to block her view of the room and hopefully Zexion as well.

"Well I wanted to ask you something but if this is a bad time..." Kairi trailed off when she heard something move from inside the room.

"Yeah Kairi, it's not the best time." Riku muttered reaching behind him to close the door when he noticed Kairi trying to look around him.

"What do you have in there?" She asked, standing on her tippy toes to try to peek into the room. When the door closed she pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Riku what is going on?"

"Nothing, look Kairi you need to leave." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Kairi tried to pull herself out of his grip but she gave up after a few tries. Riku was stronger than her and even Sora couldn't best in him a fight. "You have to promise to tell me what is going on." Kairi stubbornly pouted, refusing to leave until Riku gave her his word.

Riku had pushed her to the doorway but she was refusing to cooperate beyond this. "It's not something I can say just yet. Trust me when I say this." Riku sighed, loosening his grip on her shoulders. "I know that you and Sora are concerned about me but I'm alright, really."

Kairi studied his face and found nothing but sincerity and truth in his words. It hurt to know that he didn't trust her or Sora with his problems. "Riku we just worry about you. You're hiding something important from us, I can feel it. Sora is constantly on edge and keeps talking about you. I just want to help."

In the background Riku heard a door open and could hear footsteps walking toward the living area. If Zexion revealed himself now he wouldn't know what to say to explain himself. He needed to get Kairi out of here now and force Zexion back into his room. The footsteps stopped at the edge of the hallway but he had a feeling that Zexion was not going to make his presence known just yet. If anything it appeared to Riku as though Zexion was merely eavesdropping and wanted Riku to know it. After letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding Riku turned his attention back to Kairi, who apparently did not hear Zexion. "I know you want to help and I appreciate that. There is something I'm working on and I have to do it alone. If there is ever a time where I figure it all out I'll make sure to tell you and Sora but for now I need to keep it to myself."

Kairi sighed and was about to turn around to leave when she saw a shadow from the hallway. "Riku is there someone else here?"

Before Riku could respond, Kairi slipped from his loosened grip and rushed to the hallway. Riku spun around and reached for her arm in an attempt to pull her back toward him but she was not within reach. By the time he was able to get a hold of her she was starring down the hallway with wide eyes. Cursing under his breath, Riku slowly made his way between Kairi and Zexion.

"Riku, who is this?" Kairi asked and reached her hand out when Zexion took a step backward. Her eyes widened when she realized that the boy was around their age yet smaller than herself. She was frightened for the boy's health and she wouldn't leave without answers from Riku. Deciding the boy was not going to talk Kairi crossed her arms and look up into Riku's turquoise eyes. "Riku what is going on! Who is he?"

Riku shot a glare at Zexion, who merely shrugged in response. It appeared that Zexion did not plan for Kairi to notice him, but that did not fix the problem at hand. Somehow Riku had to explain why he had another boy living with him and why said boy looked like he would pass out at any given moment. His brain was not coming up with an excuse and he could sense Kairi becoming more impatient.

Zexion noticed how uncomfortable Riku looked and wondered why his captor did not have an excuse already lined up. If he was any sort of strategist he would have already predicted this situation and therefore could plan accordingly. This girl seemed like she was close to Riku and could be a potential pawn for his escape. If he could obtain this girl's trust there was a possibility that she could help him escape this world. Zexion then decided to answer the question for his own interests. "Riku is an acquaintance of mine."

Riku blinked at the soft spoken words. He didn't know what Zexion was planning but hoped that Zexion would not blurt that he was being held against his will. Of course then he would have to explain that he was a Nobody, which would not gain him anything. Deciding to play along for now, Riku turned his attention back to Kairi. "I brought him here from another world..."

"You brought him from another world? Riku you know were not supposed to interfere with other worlds!" Kairi gasped.

Zexion took a small step forward and glanced toward Riku who was watching him closely. "I must apologize. I was close to death when Riku found me and he took me with him." He saw the pity in the girls face and knew that he was winning her over. If he could get her on his side there was no possibility of Riku killing him, unless of course she found out his true nature. Judging by the look he was receiving from Riku, he understood what was going on.

"Kairi can I speak with you in private." Riku muttered and grabbed her shoulders. "Stay there." Riku ordered Zexion before dragging the girl with him. Once he was far enough that he was sure Zexion wouldn't be able to over hear him he turned his attention to his friend. "I had to bring him with me, but I don't plan on keeping him long."

"Riku what happened to him? He looks terrible and I know that those are your old clothes, he shouldn't be that small." Kairi whispered, not wanting the guest to hear and think her rude.

Riku scratched the back of his head as he contemplated how to explain what was going on. "He almost died and I am partly responsible. When I found him he was attempting to keep himself alive on his own since there is no hospitals or anything in his world."

"Your responsible for his condition? How long has he been suffering?"

"Awhile." Riku groaned, Kairi was getting more involved that he would have liked. "Listen I know you mean well but don't get close to him or try to help because he does not do well with new people."

Kairi frowned and glanced down the hallway where Zexion was standing. "Riku I want to help him. He must be the reason why you have been acting differently and staying home, it must be hard work. Please let me at least try."

Riku shook his head and glanced up at Zexion, who appeared to be content watching the two. "I don't think it is a good idea." Judging by the look on her face it was clear that she was not going to give up until she had her way, sometimes she could be just as stubborn as Sora.

"He seemed comfortable enough to talk to me." Kairi countered.

As the two teens bickered across the room, Zexion stood in the shadows of the hallway and watched. It had been years since he was able to witness the power emotions held. The girl, Kairi, was obviously concerned and her emotions seemed to flicker between sadness, anger, and compassion. Not that the girl was bipolar by any means, but it was interesting to witness her changing reactions. Riku was also displaying more emotion than he usually showed around Zexion. Riku was of course angry, most likely at himself, but he also detected hints of fear and worry. Vaguely he remembered these simple feelings, but he could not remember them being this strong. When it seemed Riku caved in to the girl she switched to being happy.

Kairi hugged Riku and walked over to Zexion slowly in case she startled him.

"Remember Kairi do not get too close!" Riku reprimanded her as she walked toward the Nobody. He had a bad feeling about this, but he could not stop the girl when she had her mind set on something, which was a quality he both admired and hated.

"I know." Kairi rolled her eyes at her friend, who began following closely behind her. When she was a few feet from him she felt Riku grab her shoulders signaling that it was as close as she was to get. Slightly annoyed at Riku, she attempted to ignore him for the time being. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm Kairi." She held out her hand and felt Riku's grip on her shoulder tighten.

Zexion looked past the small girl and kept his eyes on his captor. He knew that Riku did not approve of him getting anywhere near the girl, therefore, he would not be surprised if he was attacked the second he moved toward her. "Zexion." He replied simply, but he could feel Riku's eyes glare at him the second he spoke.

"It's nice to meet you." Kairi smiled warmly.

"Alright you met him, time for you to go." Riku gently pushed her back down the hallway and toward the front door. "Promise you wont tell Sora."

"I wont but he needs to know why you have been avoiding him." Kairi answered softly and turned to leave. "Make sure you take good care of him."

Riku rolled his eyes and opened the front door. "Kairi do I have to remind you I'm the one who brought him home?" He scoffed at her as she giggled and walked out of the house. Once she was clear of the doorway, Riku closed the door and made sure to turn the lock this time. "Zexion what were you thinking! I gave you a bit of freedom to take a shower and you repay me by getting caught?"

Zexion did not answer, only studied the frustrated male.

Riku turned around and leaned against the door. "I think it would be easiest on both of us if you just answer what I want to know before Kairi or anyone else gets involved. I didn't capture you to help you."

"No you did not." Zexion mumbled, pulling at the end of the long shirt sleeve.

Riku sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. Knowing that Zexion was not planning to answer anything Riku pushed himself off the door and walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?" Riku asked, pulling the refrigerator door open. He didn't wait for an answer before pulling out a gallon of milk and walking to the pantry to grab some cereal. Afterward he retrieved two bowls and spoons before settling himself at the table. "Sit."

Zexion watched Riku pour the contents into the bowls. He was no longer surprised by the other boys mood-swings but he was still intrigued by them. Following the directions he was given Zexion sat down at the table across from Riku. Gingerly he picked up the spoon that was set in front of him and glanced up to Riku, who was shoving the cereal into his mouth.

Once their meal, which could no longer be counted as breakfast, was over Riku grabbed both empty bowls and headed to the sink. Before Zexion was allowed to leave Riku forced him to finish all the food in his bowl and was not surprised to see the glare he received when he told him so. After rinsing the dishes, Riku motioned for Zexion to follow him down the hallway.

Riku could hear the small footsteps follow him, at a considerable distance. He led the way to the spare bedroom and opened the door for the Nobody, who glanced up at Riku before stepping inside and walking toward the bed. Riku then closed the door, leaned against it and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he had to make sure that the spell worked and that if Kairi came inside again uninvited he would not be reprimanded. As he tried to think of how to say what he wanted he noticed Zexion standing next to the bed starring at his writs. "Zexion look at me."

Zexion's eyes drifted up from his wrists, which were burned from the ropes and blistered. Although he had no feelings he could still feel the throbbing from the wounds. When his eyes met with Riku's he could see uncertainty, which was something Zexion was noticing quite often from the islander.

"I'm not really sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm not going to tie you up again unless you give me reason to do so." Riku let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding and tried to judge his hostage's reaction but Zexion gave nothing away. "I guess you can thank Kairi for that." He still didn't receive any response, neither verbal or physical.

"What does this freedom entail?" Zexion asked quietly, taking his eyes off Riku to the window. This was his first view of the world outside this house and he was surprised at how sunny and warm it looked beyond the walls. The scientist in him wanted to study the world and find out all its secrets but he knew it was impossible in his current condition. The only other time he witnessed this world was during his fight with Riku at Castle Oblivion when he replicated this world from Riku's memories.

"Well..." Riku watched Zexion stare out the window. He never said anything about giving Zexion any freedoms, but just watching him innocently observing the world caused him to think differently of his hostage. "You can have free reign of the room, so I guess this is your bedroom now. You can use the bathroom down the hall at any time."

"When you imply that I have free reign of this room does that include everything in this room?" Zexion asked, his fingers ghosting across the glass of the window.

"I think so, let me check." Riku walked around the room looking for anything that he didn't want the Nobody getting his hands on. He assumed there wasn't anything here, considering he never used this room, but he didn't want to risk anything. Just as he opened the closet door he heard a small squeak from the opposite side of the room and felt a slight breeze against his back. He turned around quickly and noticed the window was open. Zexion stood in front of the window but did not look as though he was trying to escape. "What are you doing?"

Zexion turned his head slightly to look at Riku, who was partially in the closet. "The window is a part of this room is it not?"

"I guess it is." Riku shrugged and turned his attention back to the rather bare closet.

Zexion soaked in the salty air that flooded his senses. He tried to place his hands on the window sill but as soon as his fingers reached beyond the boundary of the wall he was stopped, almost as though there was an invisible wall. "Riku you preformed a rather complicated spell. I must say that I am impressed you were able to accomplish it."

"What?" Riku asked, not bothering to look away from the closet.

"It is old magic is it not?" Zexion asked although he already knew the answer. "A single spell that is capable of holding a person, or their body."

"Oh so it worked?" Riku asked, his attention now given to the Nobody. He closed the closet door and leaned against it. "I guess this means you tried to escape."

Zexion kept his gaze on the window. "I did no such thing. Where did you learn of this magic?"

"A friend of mine." Riku answered and walked toward the door. "I have nothing important in here so you can do what you want."

"Before you leave I have one request." Zexion turned his head slightly toward Riku, creating dark shadows on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"A book."

Riku blinked a few times, making sure he heard the other boy correctly. "You want a book?"

"Yes. Any book will suffice."

"There's a bookshelf in the living room with random crap, help yourself."

Zexion nodded slightly and turned to the window. He heard the door close and pondered Riku's words. Unless he was mistaken Riku had given him permission to leave this room and was surprised at how quickly Riku was beginning to trust him. It was obvious by the spell that the trust did not run deep but it was something that he could work with.


	5. Shopping

A/N: I was in a writing slump but I think I am out of it. I'm getting some really good ideas for this story from my best friend and if you have any please let me know. I'm still trying to figure this story out. I appreciate all the reviews!

(^_^)

Riku lay on his bed thinking about the previous day and groaned. Somehow Kairi found out that he was keeping Zexion, but luckily she did not recognize him or his name. If Kairi were to tell Sora then Riku would have no idea what to do. During Sora's escapade in Castle Oblivion Riku didn't think Sora encountered Zexion but that didn't mean he didn't hear about him. Rubbing his face with his hands, Riku did not know what to do next. He figured having a hostage would be pretty strait forward but things were not playing out how he imagined they would. First of all he figured that they would not get along and try to kill each other every chance they got, but that notion proved to be false. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to enjoy the company of someone other than Sora and Kairi. Although the two were his best friends and always would be, it was nice having someone to talk to who wasn't in love with his other friend. Sure he may not be hanging around the two as much as they would like but he figured that they would want the alone time.

As Riku was thinking, a familiar scent made its way into his room. It took him a few minutes to realize what he was smelling but as soon as his brain registered that it was food he bolted upright. Unsure of who was cooking Riku jumped out of bed, not bothering to put pants over his boxers. He hurried down the hallway, through the living area, and into the kitchen where he found a sight he was not expecting. Zexion stood at the stove stirring something in a small pot with a gigantic cookbook open on the counter next to him. "Zexion what are you doing?" Riku asked, not angry at the Nobody for being out of his room but more confused at the sight. Somehow he did not expect to see the Nobody doing any menial labor, especially cooking.

"I am cooking." Zexion responded mechanically while glancing at the cookbook.

"I can see that. Why are you cooking?" Riku asked, walking up behind the Nobody and glancing at the pot of chocolate before looking at the page Zexion was looking at. "Chocolate pie?"

Zexion ignored Riku and continued to stir the chocolate. As far back as he could remember he had a sweet tooth, it was something that lingered from when he was a Nobody. He remembered eating ice cream with Ansem the Wise as a child and partially blamed the old man for allowing Ienzo to eat as many sweets as he did. Once when he was with Organization 13, Demyx found out about his sweet tooth and the two often partook in making different sweets. Of course Vexen did not approve of this, but Zexion always managed to trick the older member.

Riku watched Zexion continue as he grabbed a glass from a cabinet above the Nobodies head and poured himself a glass of milk. He tore his gaze away from Zexion in order to search the refrigerator for something to eat. "Do you want anything?"

Zexion glanced Riku, not bothering to comment on his attire. He was used to the other Nobodies walking around in their under garments, even if he did not approve. "I have no preference."

"Do you ever talk like a normal person?" Riku asked, pulling out some strawberry jam and placing it on the counter. "You talk like a robot most of the time."

Zexion smirked at his phrasing because it was entirely true. A being without a heart truly was a robot,. He didn't answer the question figuring the answer was obvious, but apparently not to Riku who looked at him as thought he was expecting an answer. "Riku all Nobodies are basically robots. There is no emotion to influence our actions, therefore, we act based on our knowledge."

"But you have memories of those emotions right? I remember some of the other Nobodies acted fairly normal, or at least they gave it an effort." Riku replied as he put some white bread in the toaster. "That Lexaeus guy was quiet but when he was struck down it looked like he showed some remorse."

"Lexaeus expressed regret when he lost?" Zexion asked, turning off the stove top to thicken the pudding that went into the pie.

"Yeah he did. It was surprising really, I knew that he wasn't exactly a person anymore but that was the first time I think I ever intentionally killed something other than a heartless." Riku replied. "When he asked for forgiveness for failing I didn't know what to do." Riku looked over and noticed Zexion tense up slightly but showed no other signs of acknowledging he heard what was said. "He was close to you wasn't he?"

Zexion looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Aeleus was Ienzo's closest friend and protector as a child. That role transferred to Lexaeus when Aeleus lost his heart." Zexion was silent for a few moments, remembering how badly he treated Lexaeus.

Riku studied Zexion, he should be saddened but there was no expression on his face.

"After Vexen was defeated by Axel, I ordered Lexaeus to fight you." Zexion continued and placed the pudding in the refrigerator. He then began to gather the ingredients for the pie crust. "Lexaeus must have been apologizing for failing the mission he received."

"You told him to fight me?" Riku asked, surprised by this news. He could not believe that Lexaeus was taking orders from someone as small as Zexion.

"Yes." Zexion noticed Riku's stunned expression but chose not to comment on it.

"He took orders from you? Isn't Xemnas the only one who is able to do that." Riku asked. "I'll admit I don't really know much about the Organization."

Zexion decided to continue to answer the question considering he had already revealed much more than he thought he would. It would seem ridiculous to stop now. "In order to understand the Organization we created, you must know that the Nobodies are separated by rank."

"Ok. So I assume you were at the top somewhere if you had that kind of authority?" Riku asked, truly wanting to know more about the Nobody, but he didn't actually care about the Nobody by any means.

"I was the lowest of the founding members." Zexion replied nonchalantly as he began to crumble the cookies. "Although my rank was lower than the other apprentices I obtained a higher status among the others due to my abilities."

"Oh really?" Riku grabbed his toast from the toaster and began to spread the jam across the hardened surface.

"Yes, however, Lexaeus and Vexen followed my orders out of loyalty to me." Zexion poured the crumbled bits of cookie into a mixing bowl and began to measure the other ingredients.

"Ok, so I think I understand a bit." Riku smiled and pushed a slice of toast toward Zexion. "There is something else I've wondered, why did you send Lexaeus to fight me? I was hardly a threat when compared to Sora."

"I wanted you."

"What?" Riku choked on his piece of toast and banging his hand on his chest as he coughed.

Zexion shook his head at Riku's display. "To put this in simple terms, the traitors of the Organization, Marluxia and Larxene were plotting to use Sora to gain the upper hand against those loyal to the Organization. These traitors would attack Vexen, Lexaeus, and I first, therefore, I intended to have you join our escapade in order to fight Sora if he was to assist Marluxia."

Riku took in the information Zexion was telling him. Ever since he brought the Nobody here he was trying to get him to spill information about the Organizations plans and he was actually getting some valuable information. He didn't know what changed the Nobodies mind but he was not going to question it, but he had a feeling it was because he gave Zexion free roam of the house. Technically he only said the spare bedroom but he was not going to reprimand him as long as he was useful. "Were you planning on turning me into a Nobody like you?" Riku asked merely out of curiosity.

"I would not wish this fate on any human." Zexion turned to face Riku. "However, I calculated that you would not be willing to assist us once you discovered what we were."

"True." Riku nodded. "But you didn't ask."

"Would that have altered your decision?" Zexion countered, grabbing the bowl and began to stir the contents.

"Probably not." Riku sighed knowing that Zexion was correct. Even Sora was against the existence of Nobodies so there was no way he would be able to assist them. "So is that why you guys created a replica of me?"

Zexion nodded. "Vexen was attempting to create another 'Riku' to fight off both Sora and yourself. The creation was never successful, Larxene got a hold of it and used it to help them in their cause."

Riku was about to ask another question when he heard a small hesitant knock on the front door. Riku raised an eyebrow at Zexion before leaving the Nobody to his task. He walked over to the front door and unlocked it before cracking it to see who was at the door. Realizing that it was Kairi, Riku opened the door all the way and motioned for her to come inside. "You're not with Sora today?"

Kairi glanced at Riku and she felt her cheeks flush when she saw how little Riku was wearing. "Um...no. He is going to try to play a game of Blitzball with Tidus and Wakka." She quickly looked away and starred at the far wall. "Can you put something on?"

Riku cocked his head to the side before he realized what Kairi was talking about. Once he remembered that he was only in his boxers he flushed before briskly walking down the hallway. "Yeah sorry. I'll be right back!" He yelled as he closed his bedroom door.

Kairi took a deep breath. She had seen Riku in swimming shorts when they were younger but since the incident a few years ago she had never seen him with his shirt off. She was oblivious to how much he had aged during their absence until now. Sora had a nice figure as well but nothing compared to Riku. Trying to get her mind off her friend, Kairi walked into the kitchen to grab a small glass of water. As she stepped into the room she saw Zexion standing at the counter with his back toward her. Deciding it would be rude not to make her presence known, she walked up beside him. "Hi Zexion." She smiled warmly.

Zexion merely nodded his head in acknowledgment as he continued to stir.

Kairi turned her attention to Riku, who was walking into the room fully clothed in a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. "Much better." She giggled and sat on the counter next to where Zexion was cooking.

"Sorry about that." Riku's face was still slightly flushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't expecting company."

"It's my fault for not telling you I was stopping by today." She glanced over to Zexion and was not surprised to see that the boy was still wearing the same clothes she seen him in yesterday. " I came here because I wanted to take Zexion shopping."

"Absolutely not." Riku bluntly stated.

"Riku don't be ridiculous." She stuck out her tongue. "He needs clothes."

"No he doesn't."

"You cant expect him to wear your old clothes forever. Just take him out with me for an hour to get some things that actually fit him." She pleaded, not expecting Riku to be completely against the idea. It was his friend after all, he should take better care of him. "Zexion don't you want new clothes?"

Zexion took a quick peek at Riku, who was shaking his head. What he wanted was his coat back, but he had a feeling that he would never see it again. Now that this girl knew he was here he would not be able to wear it in case she recognized it. Organization 13's attire was well known throughout many worlds, which was an inconvenience if that was all anyone owned. Thinking of revenge against his lost coat, Zexion decided to agree with this girl. He knew she would be a good pawn and she was already becoming of some use. "Yes actually. My sole possession was taken from me and I would like a replacement."

"See Riku! You have to take him out with me." Kairi jumped off the counter and hurried over to Riku's side. "Please."

Riku was torn. On one hand he couldn't let Zexion out of the house in case he attempted to escape, which would be all too easy. Then again on the other hand he couldn't think of a reason to keep Zexion in his house, especially since Zexion was working against him. He also knew that since he gave Zexion a small amount of freedom the Nobody opened up to him and told him valuable information about the Organization. If he continued to give Zexion small things here and there the Nobody would probably open up more to him but it could also backfire by causing Zexion to think that he will continue to receive this treatment. Of course now that Kairi knew about him there was no way Zexion would be tied up again. Things were becoming more complicated by the day. "Hold on and let me think about it." Riku turned toward the hallway and hurried to his room to find a spell that would assist in this situation.

Kairi watched Riku walk away and she was stunned at how odd he was acting. Maybe she could get more information about his relationship with Zexion by asking. "Zexion what is wrong with Riku? Why wont he let you out of the house, its like he is keeping you a prisoner here?"

Zexion contemplated how to answer that question. It would be all too easy to tell her that he was a captive in this house, but if he said the wrong things he would end up hurting his cause. What he needed to do was gain her trust and have her help him leave this world later down the line, when he could ruin Riku's reputation with his friends. "Riku does not want me to converse with others."

"What? That doesn't sound like Riku at all. Why would he want to keep you to himself?" Kairi asked and then something clicked in her head. "Wait is he..."

Zexion kept his answer vague for a reason. He wanted her to come to her own conclusions about Riku because he did not know enough about the girl to play with her mind just yet. By allowing her to come up with her own ideas gave him the ability to influence them. Zexion glanced at her waiting for her to finish her sentence, but she seemed dazed.

"That would explain a lot." She mumbled to herself. "So are you and Riku...you know together?"

Zexion merely starred at her. Of all the conclusions she could make that is what she thought. He did not want to go down this path, maybe he could steer her thoughts elsewhere. "No..."

"So he's in denial." She cut him off before he could continue. "That would explain why he always seemed against the idea of me and Sora being together as children." She began pacing the room in thought.

Zexion wanted to shake some sense into her but he knew it would be futile. She would not change her mind, no matter what he would say against it.

It was at this time that Riku reappeared in the room holding a necklace out to Zexion. "We can go if you wear this."

Kairi's eyes widened at what Riku was holding. He was giving Zexion jewelery, which was in indicator that someone liked another person. She put her hands to her mouth and walked into the other room to give Riku some privacy.

Zexion gingerly took the necklace and studied it. "A bonding spell." He merely stated, letting Riku know he was aware of the spell placed on the necklace. "Where did you find these complicated spells? These have been lost from most human knowledge, and yet you found them."

"As I said yesterday, my friend gave them to me. Now put it on." Riku commanded.

Zexion unlocked the clasp to the necklace and placed the chain around his neck. As soon as the clasp was back in place he felt the magic crawl against his skin. Working under Ansem the Wise he learned about these spells. Both the people must wear a piece of jewelery and only the castor of the spell can remove both pieces. The spell prevented one person from being more than ten feet from the other. It appeared that Riku was not taking any chances.

"When we get back I'll take it off." Riku stated and walked into the living area to find out where Kairi ran off to. "Kairi?"

Kairi walked out of the bathroom and walked toward her friend. "Are we ready?"

"Let Zexion finish making his pie, he only has to fill in the crust and we can go." Riku replied, settling himself on the couch.

"Alright." Kairi sat down next to Riku but didn't look him directly in the eye. She knew as soon as she did that she would not be able to resist blushing and blurting out that she knew about his secret.

Once Zexion placed the pie in the refrigerator he walked into the living area, where Riku and Kairi were making small talk but it looked strained. The girl was making the wrong assumptions, but maybe this would work. If he could somehow get her to believe that Riku was hurting him for not complying with his wishes then she may help him escape. It was worth a try. He walked over to the couch and stood beside it to indicate he was finished with his task.

"Alright lets go." Riku rose out of the couch and stretched. "We have one hour."

"Sounds good. Come one Zexion, the island is so pretty today. It was supposed to rain today, but it looks like its going to be sunny." She grabbed his cold arm and pulled him to the door.

Zexion allowed himself to get dragged away. He didn't want to resist his could be savior, at least this early on. Keeping on good terms with the girl was probably in his best interests. As soon as he stepped out of the house he could feel the wards of the spell, which were altered to allow him leave, how considerate. The world looked as is did from his window, warm and humid. Both of these he could live without since he preferred his surroundings to be dry and cold. Once he withstood a respectable amount of time allowing Kairi to hold his arm he pulled away. She did not seem upset, merely looked at him and continued to lead the way.

As the three of them headed toward the shopping district, Zexion fell into step beside Riku, leaving Kairi alone in front of them. He glanced sideways at his captor, who did not look thrilled with the situation. Of course Riku was attempting to hide his feelings but they still managed to show through. Deciding it was not prudent to continue starring at Riku, Zexion turned his attention to the other islanders. Most of them seemed happy, if that was the right word. From what he could remember about feelings it seemed to fit the description. A few children ran past them with wooden swords, a group of women were gawking in the front yard of a house, and they past an elderly man who was reading on his porch. The walk was not long by any means but it was silent. Zexion did not mind this because the less time he spoke with Riku meant the other male could cool off and not direct his foul mood upon him.

Kairi pointed ahead of them toward the shopping district on the island, which was bustling with people. "Zexion up ahead is the shopping area on the island. Since its the only place on the island where we can shop its usually very busy." She smiled at Zexion but when she looked at Riku it vanished. Although it was tempting to tell her friend to cheer up she knew it would only worsen his mood. "Sora's mother owns a shop here where we can find clothes for you. I think she has stuff that will fit your style."

"You mean black leather?" Riku asked sarcastically. He was actually pleased with Kairi's choice of stores because they were not likely to run into Sora. His best friend tended to avoid the store because his mom would always try to get him to help her run it. There was another added bonus to the store, Sora's mom always gave Riku discounts whenever he shopped there since he was like a second son to her.

"Black leather, really?" Kairi asked, the shock evident on her face. "I don't know if we'll be able to find that there but we can look."

Zexion shook his head at Riku's words. Considering Riku did not want anyone on the island to recognize that he was a Nobody he sure didn't think before he spoke. Figuring it best to try to reconcile the situation he spoke up. "Riku is not being truthful. I do not wear leather."

"Well either way lets check out the store." Kairi shrugged her shoulders and hurried forward.

The three of them made their way into the shopping district. Zexion received a few questionable looks from the native people but none of them stopped them as they walked. Seeing as the island was small most people recognized the faces of the others on the island, even if they did not know them personally. Riku was thankful that the people kept their questions to themselves and quickened his stride to keep up with Kairi.

Zexion's eyes darted from person to person as they briskly walked down the street. He knew that the others did not recognize him, however, it was not his problem it was Riku's. Just watching the emotions the islanders were emitting was overwhelming and Zexion knew that if he could feel anything at all it would jealousy. The frustration of shoppers intrigued him but he was unable to study it because he was forced to stay close to Riku, which made everything problematic. He didn't realize he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking until Riku grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking past their destination. Startled by the sudden contact, Zexion jumped slightly.

"Where are you going? The shop's here." Riku asked curious as to what caught the Nobodies attention. When he looked around he couldn't find anything interesting.

"The people." Zexion muttered. "They express emotion with their entire being."

Riku cocked his head sideways. Kairi had already gone into the store and when Riku looked inside it appeared she was talking with Sora's mother. "What is so fascinating about that? Come on lets get this over with so we can go back home."

Zexion glanced to Riku, of course he would not understand. Someone with a heart who is able to express emotions would not see things from his point of view. The one thing he did not understand and yearned for was a heart. He reluctantly followed Riku inside the shop and stayed close to him. As they walked farther inside he did not acknowledge Sora's mother.

"Riku! How have you been?" Sora's mother asked, stepping away from the counter to hug her second son. "I haven't seen you in so long."

Riku welcomed the hug and smiled at the embrace. He loved Sora's mother like his own, especially since his parents disappeared during the destruction of the island a few years ago. "I've been good. Sorry I haven't been around, I wanted to give Sora and Kairi some space since they are dating now."

"I understand Dear, but just because Sora is dating Kairi that doesn't mean he doesn't want you around. He's upset that you two are not as close as you used to be." She held Riku's shoulders and rubbed them as she spoke. This simple gesture always had a way of soothing the boy. "Just remember that you are never alone."

"I know." Riku glanced over his shoulder to Kairi and Zexion. She was already gathering a pile of clothes for him to try on and he smirked at how uncomfortable the Nobody looked. Sora's mother noticed he was looking at the two as well and he felt the need to explain a bit of what was going on. He knew that she would never press anything, but he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't at least mention Zexion. "I brought an acquaintance of mine to get clothes. He's from another world and I brought him here when I found him close to death."

"Oh really? I was thinking that I never saw him before but I thought I was just being silly. What's his name?" She asked, watching the two teens across the store.

"Zexion." Riku replied. He didn't want anyone to know the Nobodies real name but he had no choice since Kairi found out. If his friend spoke about Zexion to anyone it would be suspicious if Riku gave everyone a different name.

"That's an interesting name." She smiled. "He seems like a nice boy. I'm glad that you have opened up Riku."

"Yeah..." Riku trailed off.

"You should probably go join your friends. I'll talk to you later OK?" She nudged Riku forward before going behind the counter to finish pricing a pile of jeans.

"OK." Just talking to her caused his mood to elevate. He was no longer irritated and happily strode over to Kairi. "Hi, where's Zexion?" Riku asked, noticing that the Nobody was no longer next to her.

Kairi smiled and gestured toward a closed door down a small hallway. "In the changing room. Since I don't know his measurement I had to guess. He's really tiny."

"Yeah he is." Riku walked over to a rack of clothes to pick out a few things for himself while he was here. A few pairs of his jeans were too short for him and needed to be replaced. As he flipped through he heard Kairi gasp and squeal. "What?" He turned his body slightly to look at the girl.

Kairi ignored him and hurried down the hallway to examine Zexion closer. "You look amazing! Were getting this."

Wondering what the commotion was about, Riku made his way toward the two and stopped when he saw Zexion standing in red skinny jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt. The outfit was simple, no accessories but as Riku looked he began to picture different wristbands and belts that would look good with it. "Are those girl jeans?" Riku asked, noticing how small the jeans were but they looked good on Zexion's thin frame.

"No Riku, I'm not that mean!" Kairi pouted. "OK try on some more!" She pushed Zexion back into the changing room. "Make sure you put those in a pile to keep!"

"Whatever." Riku walked back toward the rack of jeans to continue his search. Luckily he knew his pant size and didn't have to try them on. That was one thing he hated about shopping with Kairi, she usually tried everything on and often times picked out things for him to try on as well. He was happy that he was not her test subject this time and could shop at his own pace.

After finding a few pairs of jeans and other types of pants he walked over to the changing room and noticed Sora's mom helping to carry the increasing pile of clothes to the counter. He groaned realizing that all this money was coming out of his account. "Kairi I think that's enough clothes."

Kairi turned toward the counter and blinked at the large pile. "Yeah I guess you right. I got a little carried away." She placed her handful down on the counter. "He still needs shoes. The boots are cool and all but I think they will clash with a lot of the stuff here. And it's too hot to be wearing boots."

"I guess, but that is it. I cant afford to go on a shopping spree." Riku groaned and began to sift through the clothes. Everything here was at least half his size so there was no way he would mix up the clothes when it was laundry day. He noticed a pair of swim shorts and picked them up. "I don't think he'll be needing these."

"What? Of course he will!" Kairi grabbed the shorts and tossed them back in the pile. "How else will he swim at the beach?"

"He isn't going to the beach." Riku countered.

Zexion walked out of the changing room, finally back in the attire Riku gave him. He did like to wear clothes that fit him but he was not expecting to be in the store for a little over an hour. Kairi did not live up to her end of the bargain but it appeared as though Riku either did not know the time or did not care. He had no idea what they were bickering about but he figured he should probably support Kairi. "Riku I think it best if you agree with the lady."

"You have no say in this." Riku snapped and chose to ignore Zexion.

"Of course he does! Riku you can't stop him from going to the beach. Really what is going on with you?" Kairi asked, glancing worriedly toward Zexion. "It's like you're keeping him a prisoner."

Riku didn't know how to answer that. He was technically keeping him a prisoner but that wasn't something that he could admit to her, especially with Sora's mom listening in to the conversation with a look of disapproval on her face. "Fine he can keep them." Riku rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. Kairi was screwing up his entire plan for Zexion, he was expected to treat him like a normal person even though he was evil. Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier to confess what he was doing but that would get him no where and he could possibly lose his friend's trust.

Hoping avoid any more arguments with Kairi, Riku turned to Sora's mother. "So I think this is it."

Smiling, Sora's mother began to ring out the clothes. By the time she finished ten minutes had passed and Riku was growing restless. He knew it wasn't her fault for taking so long, he blamed Kairi for choosing this many clothes. When he saw the total he was thankful for his discount, but it still consumed a rather large chunk of his munny. He thanked her before following Kairi and Zexion out of the store.

Once they stood on the side walk, Kairi turned to the two boys. "Riku I have some other shopping to do if you wanna come?"

Riku glanced at the sky noticing that it was getting dark due to rain clouds. "No I think we should be getting back. It looks like it's going to rain."

Kairi glanced at the sky and pouted because her sunny day was ruined. She was looking forward to a nice day but the weather seemed to be turning against her. "You're right."

"I'll see you later." Riku turned to leave but Kairi grabbed his arm. "Yeah?"

"Sora wants to hang out with the two of us this weekend. Are you able to?" Kairi asked.

Riku pondered the question, it was not unreasonable. As far as he knew he didn't have any plans that day. "Yeah that sounds fine."

"Wonderful. Will you come Zexion, I'm sure Sora would love to meet you?"

"No I must decline." Zexion replied. He had no interest in meeting Sora simply because it was a dangerous idea. Sora killed most of the Organization and it probably would not take long for the boy to realize that he was a Nobody as well.

Riku was surprised that Zexion declined. He was happy that he didn't have to sound like the bad guy again and he didn't want Zexion going. "We really should go. I'll see you this weekend, at Sora's house I assume?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there Saturday at three!" Kairi cheered as she turned and walked down the street farther into the shopping district.

Riku watched her walk into another store before turning and heading back toward his house with Zexion beside him. He felt a few drops of rain fall on his face and knew that they would be caught in a shower. By the time they reached Riku's house they were soaked.


	6. Confessions

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter and not as well written as the others, I am in a writers block. I wrote this chapter hoping to get back into the swing of things but it didn't work out like I hoped. I am coming up with some interesting ideas and I have to thank my friend SenseiAlicia for helping me to come up with other ideas for this story. If there are any ideas that you have I am always happy to hear them, and thanks to all those who have reviewed! It really gives me motivation for this fanfic because there are not a lot of Zexion/Riku stories out there.

(^_^)

Zexion was curled up with a blanket on the couch in the living room with a book on his lap. The house was completely silent beyond the regular ticking sound of the clock that hung above him on the wall. The lamp on the small table beside him cast shadows around the room and was the only source of light. Needless to say it was late and Riku was nowhere to be seen. It was Saturday night and Riku left in the morning to spend some time with his friends because of the promise he made. Zexion was content with the silence, even though lately he had become used to the racket Riku made. He glanced toward the door when he thought he heard a noise but he knew he was mistaken because he did not catch Riku's scent. Unconsciously his gaze drifted to the clock and was taken aback by the time. It was one in the morning.

Deciding it was not prudent to wait for Riku to return, Zexion gently pushed the blanket off his legs and placed a bookmark in the abandoned book. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to finish it without any thoughts plaguing his brain. He slowly stood up and folded the blanket into a neat square before placing it on the arm of the couch. Afterward he took his half eaten piece of chocolate pie into the kitchen, cleaned the plate, and proceeded back into the living area. He glanced around to make sure everything was in perfect order before turning off the lamp and walking in darkness to the hall toward his room to change clothes.

Zexion stopped suddenly when he noticed a small light emanating from under a door. Curious as to what the cause of the light could be, Zexion opened the door and peered inside. The room appeared to be an office lit by a small computer sitting on a desk. Despite the light, the room was still rather dark, not that Zexion minded. He walked closer and recognized the computer as the one that was in the lab at Castle Oblivion. Judging by the vast amount of papers scattered about with possible ideas for user names and passwords, Riku was unable to log into the computer. This did not surprise Zexion, the user name and password would be difficult for anyone beyond the Original Six. He glanced back toward the door thinking he heard something but wrote it off as his mind playing tricks on him. He sat down on the swivel chair. Just as his fingers grazed the keys he heard footsteps coming down the hall and Riku's scent flooded his senses.

"Zexion? Are you awake?"

It was at times like this that Zexion wished he could still create clones of himself. He was absolutely helpless without his powers. There was little he could do in this situation other than try to hide or wait for Riku to find him.

"Zexion?"

He heard his bedroom door close, which meant that Riku would be frantic if he could not find him. Deciding that hiding was not the best choice, Zexion turned back to the computer. Riku would find him eventually. After logging in, Zexion began searching through the files to see what had survived from the Organization. He could remember bits and pieces of what was on the computer, but Vexen was always in charge of adding information and deleting what was unnecessary. Nothing in here would be of any real use to him, everything was research journal entries and data on various things. Most of what he found was experiments on hearts. He was scrolling down the list of documents when he heard the door open.

"Zexion! What are you doing in here?" Riku asked, relief washing over him. He was afraid that the Nobody had escaped when he could not find him.

"Research." Zexion responded, not bothering to look from the computer screen.

Riku walked over to the computer, curious as to what was inside. He had given up on cracking the password and user name to the computer after awhile with no success. "Anything interesting?"

"Nothing that you would find of use." Zexion stopped scrolling when he noticed Riku standing behind him.

Riku leaned over the chair to get a better look at the document names. "What is this?" Riku pointed to the screen at a folder that had a lock on it.

"Vexen was responsible for the computer." Zexion responded and clicked on the folder. He did not expect a pop-up screen to appear asking for a password. "Curious."

Riku glanced down at the Nobody, it appeared as though he was not expecting that. "Do you know the password?" When he received a small shake of the head, Riku huffed. "Well I guess we'll have to try to find out. It has to be important right?"

Zexion swiveled his chair around to face Riku, who was closer than he assumed. "Riku the Organization is no more, therefore, whatever information is stored on this device is of no importance. Why do you insist on finding out information on the Organization? You can not change what occurred and the threat is eliminated."

"Guilt I guess." Riku replied. "I want to find out what they were planning on doing with Sora, I owe him so much. I want to know what exactly happened to him in Castle Oblivion and about Roxas."

"It is obvious, is it not? We Nobodies strive for one thing, our hearts."

"Yeah I understand that but I can't help thinking that there was more to the Organization than that." Riku replied. "I know it sounds crazy but I cant see hearts as being the only motive."

Zexion glanced back to the computer. "What you are looking for will not be found here. The only data that was entered into the computer was experiment results and other scientific information."

"So you're saying I grabbed the wrong computer?" Riku laughed.

"I do not believe that there was another computer inside the castle. Those inept barbarians on the upper floors would not understand the technology."

Riku stood up strait when he felt Zexion's hair brush across his chin. "Do you mind staying logged on, I want to look through this if I can?" Riku asked and was happy when Zexion nodded. "Thanks, if you want I brought us something to eat. I know it's late but I figured you didn't eat anything but pie, right?"

Zexion looked away, Riku was right. He did not eat anything but half a piece of pie because he was sucked into his book. Following Riku out of the room, Zexion lightly shut the door behind him. As soon as he entered the hallway he smelled something unusual, which he assumed would be the food Riku brought home.

Riku walked into the kitchen first and opened the paper bag on the small table. He dug through it till he found the french fries and hamburger he brought back for Zexion and tossed it lightly toward Zexion's usual chair. How the Nobody claimed a chair in the small amount of time he was free still amazed him, but then again humans were creatures of habit. He pulled out his own food and sat down at his usual spot. As he pulled the wrapper from his burger he noticed Zexion starring blankly at his own still wrapped burger. "What?" Riku asked, pulling his soda toward him.

"What is this?" Zexion asked innocently as he starred down his hamburger.

"You've never had a hamburger?" Riku gaped.

"No." Zexion replied.

"I'm pretty sure they have them in Radiant Garden, I'm surprised you didn't eat them when you lived there. Of course Destiny Islands has the best hamburgers because they are salty."

"Salt compromises ones health."

Riku snickered "Duh, that's why it's good." He then motioned to the hamburger. "Unwrap it and try it. I promise you'll like it."

Zexion's fingers inched toward the metallic paper and poked the mysterious food underneath. He had heard of a hamburger before, from the other apprentices in Radiant Garden but he never tried one. They were not sweet and therefore they were not worth his attention. Deciding to take the risk, Zexion carefully unfolded the paper.

"You're one of those people who are careful with Christmas paper aren't you?" Riku laughed, noticing how reluctant the other boy was to rip the paper. "You don't have to save it."

Zexion glanced up at this. "Christmas is not something Nobodies acknowledge." Zexion ignored the bewildered look he received and pulled the last piece of paper from his food. He studied the concoction before gingerly lifting it to his mouth and taking a small bite.

"Good?" Riku asked, after swallowing a large bite.

"Surprisingly so." Zexion took another bite of his food.

The two of them ate the rest of their meal in silence, Riku noticed that Zexion did not touch his french fries until he was finished with his hamburger, which he thought was odd because he ate them both at the same time. By the time they finished it was beyond late, past three in the morning. Luckily clean up was quick since everything was disposable. Riku made his way into the living area, quickly followed by Zexion. He turned to head down the hallway when he noticed the Nobody settling himself on the couch. "Aren't you going to bed?" Riku asked stretching his arms and yawning. "It's late."

Zexion ignored him and pulled the blanket he folded earlier over himself. He grabbed his once abandoned book and flipped to his bookmark.

"Ok..." Riku mumbled under his breath and sat on the other end of the couch. He didn't want to seem weak going to bed before the other boy. Grabbing the remote for the small television he turned it on and began flipping through the channels. There was never anything on this late at night but he didn't want to be bored. As he reached the end of the list he grew frustrated and wondered why he was even forcing himself to stay awake. He glanced over at Zexion, who also looked tired as he read. "Did you read all day?"

"Yes." Zexion replied, rereading the same line for the third time. He was tired but he did not like going to that bedroom. It still felt like a prison after all this time. Riku did not know that for the past week he had been sleeping out on the couch and he wanted to keep it that way.

"That sounds incredibly boring." Riku confessed, no book was worth reading for more than an hour. He couldn't imagine reading longer than that. "I went to the small amusement park on the island with Sora and Kairi today. It was fun..." He stopped himself from saying that Zexion should have gone. What was he thinking? There was no way he would ever allow Zexion to go. He was a hostage not a friend, so why did he have to keep telling himself that?

"I have read about those in an encyclopedia." Zexion commented, no longer reading the book on his lap. He didn't close it because he didn't want Riku to know he was too tired to concentrate.

"Please tell me that wasn't for fun." Riku joked and stretched his legs out onto the table across from him. They sat in silence for about ten minutes, Riku didn't know what else to say and Zexion wasn't participating much in the conversation, as usual. The television remained on but he was not paying attention to it. He glanced over to Zexion, whose eyes were lidded and his body sunken into the couch. As he looked he couldn't help but notice how comfortable Zexion looked. Usually the boy would sit strait with perfect posture. "Zexion, I couldn't help but wonder what you would do if you got your heart back?"

Zexion blinked a few times in attempt to wake up and turned toward Riku. "I do not know."

"What do you mean? There's gotta be something you would like to do with a heart?"

Zexion looked away from Riku toward the blackened window. "I would no longer exist."

Riku scrunched his eyebrows trying to contemplate what Zexion was saying. Nobodies were not meant to exist but they do, so why would he not exist if he got his heart back. "Are you saying you'll turn out like Roxas? He found his somebody and merged with Sora, but your somebody is a heartless so you cant merge with it."

"No, Roxas was a special case. Nobodies are the shell of a person after they lose their heart, therefore, finding a heart will restore the original person. If I find my heart I believe that I will transform into Ienzo and cease to exist." Before Riku could comment, Zexion answered Riku's next question. "I am not Ienzo, we are separate beings with different thought processes, even though I do contain most of his memories."

Riku knew what Nobodies were, but he never thought of it like Zexion was explaining. So according to him the Organization was basically trying to commit suicide? Their only goal was to regain their hearts, but that would destroy who they were. "Did the other Nobodies know this?"

"The majority did not." Zexion thought back to Demyx, who probably wanted his heart more than any of the others. Demyx confessed that if he gothis heart back he would love Zexion, but he knew it was not true. Demyx would not remember his life as a Nobody, the mind would suppress it. He concluded the only reason Nobodies remembered their somebodies lives was natures way to make them whole again.

Riku couldn't help but pity the dead Nobodies. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I was forbidden from revealing this information. If it was revealed to the others the Organization would collapse."

"Xemnas?" Riku asked although he already knew the answer. There was something the Organization was planning but Zexion was not telling. He sat there for a few minutes thinking before asking something he really wanted to know the answer to. "If there was another way to gain emotions would you try it?" Riku asked. When he did not receive an answer he glanced over to Zexion, who had sunk farther down in the couch. Riku leaned closer and noticed that Zexion's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. As Riku watched him he noticed how young Zexion looked, he looked about a year or so younger than him. He also noted that when sleeping Zexion did not look evil, actually he didn't look as though he would be capable of hurting anything. He knew that he was growing attached to Zexion, not because he liked the Nobody by any means, but simply because it was nice to have somebody around who didn't pity him.

Not really thinking of what he was doing, Riku leaned over and grabbed the book that was slipping out of Zexion's lap. He truly didn't care about books and it wouldn't matter to him if the pages of the book were crinkled or ripped but he had a feeling that Zexion would not appreciate it, even if it wasn't his book. He placed the bookmark in the page that was open and set it on the table where his legs were resting. Riku then grabbed a pillow that was on the edge of the couch, sunk down, and grabbed the end of the blanket to cover himself. After wiggling to get into a comfortable spot, Riku noted that the blanket was actually too small to cover himself completely with Zexion hogging most of it. Sighing he pushed himself out of the couch and walked into his room. Instead of falling asleep on his own bed, he changed out of his clothes into a fresh pair of pajama bottoms, which he rarely used, grabbed the thin green comforter from his bed and walked back into the living room. When he returned, Riku curled back up on the couch and threw the comforter over himself, which consequently covered Zexion as well.

(^_^)

Kairi softly stepped into her home after kissing Sora goodbye and closing the door behind her. Her step-father, the mayor of Destiny Islands, was sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. Earlier that day she did tell her father that she was going to be late, however, she didn't say how late. If he knew she was getting back a little after one in the morning he would be upset with her. He wouldn't get angry but the disappointment she was likely to receive would be worse. Quietly she tip toed up the large staircase, past her fathers door, and into her own room. She lightly pressed against the door till she heard a soft click and was relieved when she didn't hear her father's door open. He must not have heard her.

She walked over to her walk-in closet and pulled out a light pink night gown to change into. As she changed she wondered why Riku didn't invite Zexion. It was obvious to her that Riku liked him. The longer she thought about the mysterious boy she began to feel as though he was familiar to her somehow. She knew she didn't meet him during the years they were off the island and since he wasn't native to this world she had no clue why he seemed familiar. She walked to the vanity after she was fully clothed and began to brush her red hair.

As she looked at her self in the mirror something came to her mind, it was the same feeling she would get when she tried to remember her past before arriving on Destiny Islands. She now knew that she used to live on Radiant Garden with her grandmother but her memories were few and none of them revealed anyone who looked like Zexion. Although she couldn't remember it that doesn't mean that she never met him as a child, but the likely hood of that happening were slim, especially since most children do not remember anything of when they were four. She thought back as far as she could remember and the only memory that was clear was the one where she was in the library with her grandmother at the castle.

Deciding it was hopeless to recall her memories on a whim she turned away from her mirror and walked over toward the bed. Once her head hit her soft pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Maybe tomorrow she could look into it.


	7. Revealed

A/N: Sorry that this is another short chapter. I'm still in a writers block and I realized that it had been nearly a month since my last update. I apologize for that and I will try to get back into the swing of things. I know this chapter seems really quick paced but there are a few things I wanted to get done and I think you will know what those are after you read the chapter, don't want to spoil anything. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me!

(^_^)

Zexion stirred on his usual couch, however, this time it was much warmer than he was used to. He didn't remember much of last night but he knew that he was up late waiting for Riku to return. Of course he would never confess that. He continued to lay curled up, content with the warmth that surrounded him. Since Nobodies did not give off much body heat, except for Axel, he was always cold. He actually preferred to be cool, but once in awhile it felt nice to be warm. For years he had adjusted to it, considering he spent most of his time with Vexen, who practically lived in an ice box. Judging by the amount of light in the room he assumed it was late in the morning, which was much later than he was used to rising. Riku would probably sleep in till mid afternoon or later, so Zexion was able to justify laying under the warm comforter...wait that was different.

Zexion instantly sat up when he realized that he was not sleeping only with his usual blanket, which was much thinner and smaller than the comforter. He surveyed the room, everything seemed normal except the other boy who was falling off the couch due to the limited space.

Riku squinted his eyes when he felt a jolt on the couch and groaned in annoyance. It was still too early to wake up. He shifted slightly, which caused him to fall completely off the couch onto his stomach, dragging most of the comforter along with him. Now that he was rudely awakened, Riku rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. It had been years since he slept on a couch, since he now had a room at Sora's house when he stayed there. As he tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes, Riku tried to remember why he was on the couch in first place. He had a perfectly good bed to sleep on, which he had to admit was more comfortable than the couch. It wasn't until he heard rustling from the remaining blanket on the bed that he remembered that Zexion was there. He rolled over on his back and gaped at how unsure the Nobody looked, which was not a sight one would usually see from the schemer. It was also amusing to see the bed head that the boy was wearing, his hair was everywhere and he could almost see both eyes.

"Morning." Riku mumbled, a small smile gracing the sides of his lips.

Zexion blinked a few times as he attempted to comprehend the situation. It was obvious that Riku brought his bedding into the living room to sleep on the couch but he couldn't grasp the reason behind it. "I do not perceive this as a 'good morning'." Zexion could practically hear himself growl. "Why are you sleeping outside your room?"

Riku studied Zexion's rumpled clothes and he could feel his smile widen, he would never forget how disorderly the other boy looked right now. "I could ask you the same thing."

Zexion wanted to do nothing more than to leave the room, preferably to shower because could easily smell Riku's scent on him. It was bad enough that he could not escape the aroma but he did not want it mucking his own scent. "Obviously I fell asleep while reading, which is a logical explanation considering how late it was."

"I could tell you were sleepy when I came home last night so why did you sit on the couch instead of going to bed?" Riku shot back. He wanted an answer, now that he thought about it he never saw Zexion go into his room except to change clothes. The Nobody usually spent his time in the living area reading books or in the kitchen cooking.

"I wanted to finish my chapter." Zexion shot back, scooting to the edge of the couch.

Riku wondered what Zexion was thinking, it was almost as if he was hiding something. "You weren't reading when I came home so you couldn't have been into your book that much." He pushed himself up into a sitting position, a few inches from where Zexion sat on the couch.

The two boys starred at each other, studying the other. Neither one saying anything.

Riku still noticed the lack on emotion on Zexion's face but he could tell that Zexion was uncomfortable based on his body language. He was tense and his hands unconsciously gripped the edges of the couch cushions. There was so much he didn't understand about the Nobody, like why he refused to tell the truth. He learned that Zexion was a trickster and liar so he wasn't surprised by the the answers he received, but they didn't hold the same confidence as he assumed they should.

Zexion studied Riku's face, whose gaze was locked on his own. He was...concerned maybe? It had been awhile since he was able to study human emotion, at least three years. Based on Ienzo's memories, Riku would fit that description. If Riku was worried about him it was a waste of his time because he was not going to tell the reason why he didn't sleep in his room. It was a weakness that he was not going to exploit.

Riku continued to gaze at Zexion's face, it was true that evil beings were beautiful. Every time he watched a movie the bad guy was usually seductive, especially vampires, but he always thought that was fictional. Looking at Zexion he was convinced that maybe there was some truth to it after all. What he really wanted to do was move his bangs to see his entire face. Curiosity took the best of him and he lifted his hands toward Zexion's face. Just as his hands brushed the slate hair, Zexion jumped back covering his eye with his hands.

"What?" Riku questioned, confusion laced his words. He figured that Zexion did not like personal contact but he hadn't even touched the Nobody. The reaction startled him.

"Stay away from me." Zexion whispered, brushing his hair over his eye. He sat on the arm of the couch, his body tensed as though he was about to dash.

"Why are you freaking out? I only tried to move your hair...Are you hiding something?" Riku crawled over to the end of the couch, blocking Zexion from escaping. When Zexion didn't answer, Riku assumed that he was right.

Zexion scanned the area for a way to escape but Riku closed the distance between them. In order to move he would have to push his way past the other boy, which he doubted he would be able to due based on their size difference.

Riku was about to take Zexion's wrists when he felt something craw up his legs. He glanced back and saw black shadow tendrils were wrapped around his legs and moving upward. "What the..." He tried to move his legs but it was impossible. "Are you doing this?" When Riku looked back up, he noticed that Zexion was extremely pale and shaking slightly. Before he could yell at Zexion, the Nobody collapsed from exhaustion, falling into Riku. The tendrils on Riku's legs dissipated and he sighed in relief.

He gingerly touched Zexion's face hoping the other boy was alright. Of course Riku was in no condition to judge Zexion's state because he could tell his own body was shaking from fear and shock. Ever since he found the Nobody in the basement of the castle he assumed that Zexion didn't have any of his powers, but now he would have to second think that idea. Based on what he saw a few moments ago he would have to conclude that Zexion's body was acting out of self defense because Zexion seemed surprised as well.

Riku was about to lift the body off himself when he heard something bang loudly on the door. For once he remembered to lock it. The urgency of the knocks worried Riku, what if someone felt the darkness in his house a moment ago. He assumed the spell he placed on the house would keep world outside his home ignorant but he couldn't be sure. Quickly Riku pulled Zexion's limp body in his arms and strained to get off the couch. Once he made his way to Zexion's room and put the boy down on the bed, he hurried back to the front door.

As Riku unlocked the door he heard the person on the other side turn the knob, obviously whoever it was wanted into the house as soon as possible. He expected to see Sora on the other side of the door, but his expectations were wrong. Kairi stood in the door way, panting and looking around the room. "Kairi whats wrong?" Riku asked, worried about his friends state. Usually the girl was calm and level headed so when he saw this side of her it was never a good sign.

"Where's Zexion?" Kairi whispered, glancing around Riku as her breathing leveled.

"In his room why?" Riku asked, stepping aside to let her inside the house. "Did something happen to you?"

"No, but listen. Riku you have to leave!" Kairi clenched her hands and glanced toward the hallway. "It isn't safe here."

Riku tensed when he noticed where she was looking. She couldn't know about Zexion's true identity could she? How could she possibly know? Riku took a step toward the hallway to get between Kairi and where Zexion was resting. "What are you talking about Kairi?" He didn't realize that his voice dropped when he spoke to her till her eyes flashed up to him.

"You know?" Kairi whispered, taking a small step backward. "You willingly brought him into your house?"

Riku crossed his arms and glared at Kairi. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Riku decided to play dumb, although he had a feeling that Kairi knew the truth. It was best not to say anything that could compromise the situation.

"Zexion...he's a Nobody!" Kairi shouted a bit louder than she planned to. Based on Riku's stance and body language she knew that Riku was trying to protect him. He already knew. "How could you bring a Nobody into your home? Into our world! That night Sora and I felt the darkness, it was that thing wasn't it?"

Riku did not move from his position. He didn't want Kairi to hurt Zexion while he was unconscious but he also meant that protecting him was only proving that he knew what Zexion was. Hesitating to acknowledge Kairi's claim, Riku rubbed his arms and looked away from his friend.

"Riku please tell me what you were thinking?"

Sighing in defeat, Riku decided it was best to get this over with. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade forever, but he was expecting a little longer than this. "Before I say anything tell me how you knew about Zexion."

Kairi took a deep breath and tried to remember what had been lost until last night. "I had a dream, well a memory really, of a small boy I used to know when I lived in Radiant Garden..."

"Wait I thought you said you didn't remember your past." Riku cut her off, becoming suspicious of her tale.

"I remember bits and pieces, but last night I was thinking that I knew Zexion from somewhere and I guess the memories came on their own. This memory was of a small boy I used to know. He didn't talk much, at least in this memory I had of him." Kairi studied Riku's face, not surprised to see doubt in his features. "We were standing in front of the Ansem's castle, I was trying to give him a flower necklace I had made, when one of the older apprentices told the boy to go inside because there was work to be done."

"And how does this memory prove that Zexion is a Nobody?" Riku scoffed, not finding any details that would prove this.

Kairi blinked. It was obvious that Riku knew the truth but she couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. Why was he protecting a being that didn't need it and could kill the two of them in a matter of seconds. "Well, I know that you didn't see my dream so you have to take my word that the boy looks remarkably like Zexion, the older man called him Ienzo which is the name of one of the apprentices and an anagram of Zexion's name. Don't you see it all fits!"

Riku didn't know how to argue that. She knew Zexion's former name and from what she said it was obvious that he would be unable to talk her out of this conclusion. "Alright. I believe you." Riku's posture sank and he looked downfallen. "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but at least hear me out."

Kairi nodded. She wanted to hear what Riku's explanation was, even if it was a terrible decision that could cause the destruction of the world again.

"The night I left Destiny Islands I was looking for answers. I wanted to know why the Organization wanted Sora and what their plans were. Sure we all know that getting their hearts back was the answer they gave but I can't help but think that there is more to it." Riku didn't see any anger in Kairi's face yet, but he knew it took a lot to get her angry. At the moment she was too overcome with fear and confusion to be angry. "I went to Castle Oblivion because it seemed like a good place to start since that is where we first encountered the Nobodies, although Sora doesn't remember it."

"Go on."

"I searched the castle and came across Zexion. He was fading and was keeping himself alive by creating different potions needed to sustain his body, but his powers were gone." Riku wasn't sure if his powers were truly gone, especially after the display today, but he figured it was best to leave that out.

"So you brought him here because you felt pity for him?" Now Kairi was utterly confused. This boy standing in front of her didn't sound like Riku at all. She was used to the moody teen who didn't care about anything other than Sora and herself.

"No, can't you wait till I'm finished before coming to your own conclusions?" Riku huffed. "As I was saying, I thought that the easiest way for me to receive this information was to take Zexion hostage and force him to tell me."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kairi blurted out again, unable to keep her comment to herself. "Riku why would you think that a Nobody would tell you anything truthful? The Organization kidnapped me, tried to use Sora as a pawn, and tried to kill you!"

"Zexion isn't dangerous, he has no powers and he is physically weaker than I. The rest of the Nobodies are dead, so what possible threat could there be?" Riku reasoned and grasped Kairi's shoulders to comfort her. "Look I know what I did wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but you have to admit that he can be useful."

Kairi glanced toward the hallway one more time, expecting to see Zexion peaking around the corner. "I don't know what to think anymore." Riku was more convincing than she remembered him being, but then again he had almost lured Sora into the darkness when their journey first began. "Riku I can't just accept this."

"I'm not asking you to accept it or understand what I'm doing. I know that you will worry about me and I can't blame you." Riku kept his gaze locked on her face hoping to bring her attention back to him. "Kairi what I need for you to do is to stay away from Zexion and stay quiet about it."

"You mean you're going to keep him here? Even now that I know?"

"Yes. Now that he is regaining health I need to keep an eye on him." Riku reasoned.

Kairi watched Riku's demeanor change. His posture went from shock, to panic, and now to concern and it softened. From where she stood it was obvious that Riku had grown an attachment to the other boy. As she stood in silence she asked herself what right she had to interfere. Riku was her best friend and friends look out for each other, however, it wasn't her place to say what Riku could or couldn't do. In fact a small part of her was happy for Riku, because he found something to care about. "I want you to know that I don't like this, but there isn't anything I can do to change it."

"Promise not to tell Sora?" Riku begged, not wanting his best friend to find out. Knowing that Kairi and Sora were dating he had to have her word that she would remain quiet.

"I don't like to keep secrets from Sora." Kairi sighed and locked her gaze with Riku. "But I wont say anything unless Sora finds out for himself."

"Thank you Kairi, you don't know how much that means to me." Riku completely relaxed but tensed when he heard someone walk up to the doorway. He instantly looked up and his face visibly paled when he saw Sora standing in the doorway. Today was not turning out well.

"Hey Riku, Kairi, what's up?" Sora asked, his arms relaxed behind his head.

"Nothing really. I was just checking up on Riku." Kairi smiled. Technically she was telling the truth, she told herself she would not lie to Sora about anything.

"You know how Kairi is, if I don't check in then there has to be something wrong." Riku laughed lightly, but not meaningfully.

"Geeze Kairi, we just saw him yesterday. Remember the amusement park?" Sora joked, walking up to his girlfriend and nudging her side. "So Riku I came here to ask if you wanted to hang out?"

"No I have..." He stopped when he heard a groan from behind him. Now was not the time for Zexion to wake up, not with Sora here.

Kairi, also hearing the groan, turned to face Sora and pulled him toward the kitchen. She didn't want Sora to see Zexion, it would be problematic. "Sora I need to speak with you in private."

"What?" Sora groaned, allowing himself to be pulled away. "This couldn't wait till later..."

"No, Riku wont mind." Kairi's voice trailed off.

Relieved that Sora was no longer in the room, Riku turned his attention to the hallway, where Zexion was shuffling toward the bathroom. He was holding his head in his hand and looked horrible. His skin was still very pale and he was stumbling as though he was dizzy. "Zexion go back to your room." Riku hissed. "I have company."

Zexion's gaze shot toward Riku and he glared at the other boy, almost to the point of burning holes through Riku's skull. "Do you believe I care about your company after you do this to me?" His voice was shaky and very soft.

"What did I do to you. You're the one who freaked out!" Riku growled, louder than he meant to. He heard Sora's voice echo into the hallway, questioning who Riku was talking to and he cursed under his breath. Sora was his best friend, but he was causing too much trouble.

"Sora wait!" Kairi's voice echoed down the hallway.

Panicking when he heard footsteps heading toward him, Riku grabbed Zexion's arms and tried to pull him into the bathroom but it only caused the shorter boy to collapse onto the floor. He wasn't expecting Zexion to be that weak.

"Riku?" Sora questioned and he closed in on his friend. "What is going on? Who's here? Why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me?"

Riku tensed and closed his eyes. At the moment he was hiding Zexion behind him so Sora was unable to see the Nobody, but if he moved Sora would find out. "I..."

Zexion used the wall beside him to support his weak body as he struggled to get back on his feet. He knew that Riku's company was Sora and Kairi, even a dimwitted person would be able to figure that out. At the moment he did not care if Sora saw him, Riku would eventually have to suffer the consequences for his actions and today was as good a day as any.

Sora blinked a few times when he saw someone standing behind Riku, but he couldn't get a good look at them because his friend was obviously blocking his view. Something has been off about Riku since he returned from his escapade, and now he got the feeling that he would be able to understand. "Riku who is behind you?" Sora asked, deciding it was best to directly approach the situation.

Riku took a deep breath, obviously it was impossible to hide Zexion any longer. He thought that he had more time before Sora found out about Zexion. "It's..."

Kairi took this moment to run into the hallway and link her arm with Sora's. "He's Riku's friend. They met in another world years ago and Riku brought him back because he was hurt."

"What? You mean Riku has a friend I don't know? How could you keep him from me!" Sora exclaimed happily. He was worried that now that he and Kairi were dating that Riku would feel left out. This new friend was good, of course only if he still remained Riku's best friend. "And you knew Kairi?"

"Sorry, I found out not too long from now." Kairi responded. She glanced up at Riku, who looked scared.

Sora gently pushed Riku out of the way to see this new friend. He was surprised when he saw how small the boy was and how sickly pale he was. A part of him warned him that there was something wrong with the boy but he told himself that it was only jealousy at the new friend. "Hi I'm Sora, Riku's friend."

Zexion took a step back when Sora outstretched his hand. The gesture was simple but he wanted no part of it. It was known that Sora eliminated the other Nobodies and he knew that if Sora learned the truth about him then his existence was over. Rather than addressing the other boy, Zexion turned around and stalked back into the bedroom he so hated.


	8. Hidden Information

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on this story, it makes me so happy to read them. I'm also glad so many people like Zexion and Riku as a couple, I know that it is basically considered a crack pairing, but I really like them together. Actually I really like any character with Zexion, to me he is so flexible and can fit well with anyone in the saga. I'm getting out of my writers block I think, give me one more chapter and we will see what happens. This chapter starts not long after the other one finished.

(^_^)

Riku said his goodbyes to his friends before closing the front door. Today was difficult to say the least and he could feel a headache beginning behind his eyes. Everything he feared would happen basically occurred in one day. Kairi found out that Zexion was a Nobody, Zexion probably used magic, and Sora was introduced to Zexion. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that Sora did not recognize what Zexion was. Of course he did have to force Sora and Kairi to leave his house when Sora tried to worm his way into Zexion's room. His best friend didn't understand why Zexion ran off and Sora being who he was wanted to apologize for nothing. Also, Kairi did not want to leave Riku with Zexion after her discovery but she couldn't bring it up after her promise not to inform Sora. Riku pushed himself away from the door and headed into the hallway bathroom.

Riku walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water, for some reason he felt the need to wash his face. Hopefully the hot water would help his headache. Off in the distance he heard a door creek open, Zexion was finally deciding to make an appearance. Deciding to ignore the Nobody for now, Riku splashed the hot water over his face and rubbed his tired skin. When he looked back up into the mirror the first thing he noticed was Zexion standing behind him with his arms crossed. He continued to ignore him as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself. After patting his face with the towel he dropped it in the sink and turned to face Zexion.

"What were you thinking?" Riku asked, leaning against the counter behind him. "You blew your cover. And don't play naive, I know you could smell them."

Zexion glared at Riku. "You assume that my senses are unaffected in a weakened state. If I recall correctly it was you who created this situation."

"How is it my fault that you are weak? You've been this way since I found you." Riku's headache was throbbing now and he really didn't want to banter with Zexion but he couldn't let this drop.

Zexion noticed the slight twitch in Riku's eyes, obviously the other boy was having a headache. Strangely headaches were relativity common among Nobodies and he recognized the symptoms. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. "Do not touch me again."

Riku watched him walk away with a blank expression on his face. He was not expecting a response like that. It appeared that Zexion no longer saw himself as his hostage, he was beginning to act as though he was the one in charge. After a few minutes he followed Zexion out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "By the way, what happened earlier? Why did you freak out when I tried to touch your face?"

Zexion ignored Riku as he poured himself a cup of coffee and doused it with creamer. As he took a sip he closed his eyes and reveled in bliss as the sweet and bitter tastes fought for dominance in his mouth. When he heard Riku huff, Zexion smirked slightly as he turned to face the other boy. He took another sip of his coffee and simply watched Riku's expressions.

Realizing that Zexion was not going to answer his question, Riku began to get a bit angry. He knew that Zexion was playing him, just waiting for him to blow up. Although he didn't want to play into Zexion's hands he wanted to know why Zexion freaked out yesterday and how he was able to call upon the darkness. "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll stop asking. What happened when I reached toward you yesterday?"

Zexion held the coffee cup up to his lips and blew on the hot beverage out of habit. "I can not say."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, moving closer to the other boy.

"There are certain things in this world that should remain a secret." Zexion responded softly. "As for the darkness, I must disappoint you seeing as I have no answers."

"So you didn't intend to attack me? You have no control over your powers?"

"Obviously." Zexion took another sip of his coffee as he watched the information seep into Riku's small brain. He was accustomed to dealing with idiots, Demyx being one of them, and it was rather interesting to observe how their brain worked. When it appeared that Riku was satisfied with the answers he received, Zexion walked past him out of the room, being careful not to touch Riku as he exited.

He did not stop walking until he reached the door to the study, he wanted to take another look at the computer. The file that would not open intrigued him, what would Vexen have hidden on the computer. As he closed the door he heard Riku's telephone ring, the other boy would be busy for a few minutes.

Zexion curled up on the stiff office chair. One habit he had yet to break from the time he was Ienzo was curling in on himself when he sat. It wasn't a security method because Nobodies had nothing to fear. Fear was an emotion, which Nobodies did not possess. His delicate finger pressed down on the power button and waited for the screen to load. A bright blue background flashed on the screen, causing Zexion to close his eyes. Once he had adjusted to the bright color, something Vexen insisted on when they first set up the device, he began his search for the mystery folder. After locating the file, Zexion tried a few passwords he thought Vexen would use.

H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S...incorrect password.

A-N-S-E-M...incorrect password.

K-I-N-G-D-O-M-H-E-A-R-T-S...incorrect password.

Zexion growled at the computer and Vexen's logic. What would that old man choose as a password? He was always prone to using words that he would remember and all too easy to hack. Obviously Vexen did not want anyone to hack into this file since he did not use his normal passwords. A smirk appeared on his face, finally there was something to challenge his mind. Life on this small island was beginning to bore him.

Vexen always chose words that he would remember, therefore, it couldn't be anything obscure. He was also prone to using passwords without numbers or symbols because those would always be forgotten with the amount of numbers they used in their experiments. He also chose things that were close to him or had some importance in his life, of course this is often the case with the majority of the people who use passwords. What was important to Vexen? He was proud of being an apprentice, at least until the heartless attack. He was unlikely to use "apprentice" as the password. He was proud of...well that was a difficult question because he was proud of a variety of things.

When he heard the door open he knew that Riku was following him again. It never occurred to him that Riku was clingy, but then again he was supposed to be a deadly hostage. He didn't bother to glance at the other boy, but rather continued to solve the puzzle. Vexen was a difficult person to say the least.

"Zexion what are you doing in here? I thought you said that the computer only had scientific research on it." Riku asked, still holding the telephone in his hand.

"Nothing that concerns you." Zexion responded nonchalantly. "Reminiscing if you must know." He did not want Riku to know he was trying to open the sealed folder. If there was something important locked inside he did not want Riku to know of it, unless it could be used for his advantage.

Riku looked on the screen, it was just a folder. "I guess I can understand. You are alone after all, it makes sense to want to remember the others. Speaking of which I have something I should probably give you. I'll be right back."

Zexion glanced at Riku's back as he exited the room. He had something for him? This was intriguing. He decided to enter another folder of research notes, that way Riku would not realize what he was attempting to do. That is if the other boy remembered the locked folder in the first place. He waited until Riku returned holding what looked like a small piece of paper in his hands.

Riku looked at Zexion when he returned and was unsure if he looked fragile or deadly. He was curled up in a small office chair with his knees touching his chest, like a small child who was scared. On the other hand the room was completely dark except for whatever light emanated from the computer, which caused dark shadows to form on his face making him look like a creepy serial killer. Riku shivered at the image in his mind of Zexion covered in blood with a small smirk on his face. Shaking the mental image from his mind, Riku flipped on the light-switch before walking over to Zexion. "I found this in Castle Oblivion, I think it's something important to you."

Zexion studied Riku, he looked sincere but what could have been so important to him that Riku would have taken it with them. When Riku presented him with the small piece of glossy paper Zexion glanced at it but he couldn't decipher it without grabbing it. Gingerly he took the item from Riku and starred blankly at it. He cursed himself for not being able to feel emotions.

"I found it shoved between two research journals on a bookshelf." Riku whispered noticing that blank look on Zexion's face. Somehow he knew that the other boy wished he could feel anything toward what he was looking at.

Zexion's thumb gently stroked the picture of the six apprentices standing in front of Ansem's Castle. It was the celebration of Ienzo's first year as an apprentice. The love between Even, Aeleus, and himself was obvious in the picture. The three of them looked happy, Even looked proud of his "Step-son" and Aeleus' large smile displayed his happiness for his best friend. The other three, Dilan, Braig, and Xehanort looked happy but indifferent toward the celebration.

Riku forced himself to tear his eyes from the depressing sight before him. He knew Zexion wanted to display remorse but couldn't, which was hard to watch. He wanted to pull Zexion into a hug and tell him that it would be alright, but there was no point. It would not cheer the boy up because there was nothing to cheer. Instead, he opted to leave the room and give Zexion some time alone.

Zexion gaze drifted up to Riku's form as he left the room. He didn't know what to say to the other boy. He couldn't thank him or reprimand him for his actions. As he studied the picture a thought came to his head, the password was Ienzo. The small apprentice was like a son to Even and he was proud of him. Vexen would always remember the name and no one would think that Vexen would choose Ienzo as a password because the other apprentices tried not to think of the past. Ienzo and Zexion played a major roll in his life and they were important to him. Zexion clicked on the folder once more, the password screen popped up, and he typed...I-E-N-Z-O. The small gray box disappeared. Zexion blinked when he realized the first item in the folder was a something named 'To Zexion'? Curiosity took a hold of him and he double clicked the small document. He scanned the document and discovered that it was a letter written to him from Vexen.

_Zexion,_

_I assume if you are reading this it could only mean that I have perished under your orders at Castle Oblivion. Do not get me wrong, I would have done the same thing over again. My loyalty to you surpasses that of any Nobody, especially that poor excuse for a Superior. Xemnas never gained my respect and once he named XI master of Castle Oblivion I knew the Organization would crumble. Although I could go on about my views on the Organization, there are more important things I must speak of. _

_While passing the time in that dreadful castle, I entertained myself with research and pondering new theories. One in particular I believe will be beneficial to you. I kept this research to myself because I did not want word seeping to the upper floors, it is a remarkable discovery. One night I thought of a way to obtain emotions without our heart. As you know, retrieving our hearts will alter our current personalities but it was a price we were willing to pay if we could feel once again. I have concocted a few potions that will allow us to feel for short periods of time, which varies depending on who takes it. In this folder I have copied my findings, formulas, and notes concerning this study. I theorize that by using this method you may be able to create an artificial heart._

_Zexion I know you will not act rash and spread this news with the remaining members, if they survive. Wait until you are able to perfect the formulas and use this knowledge to your advantage. VII is threatened by your position and will use any chance he can get to eliminate you. I hope that Lexaeus is still around to protect you. Watch your back around the other members, especially Axel. _

_Vexen. _

Zexion reread the letter twice, not because he didn't understand what it said, in fact it was the opposite. Vexen, for once, was clear about what he wanted to say. He could not reason why he read the letter more than once, the information did not change and there was no hidden meaning. A part of him wanted to turn off the computer and leave it rest for a few days, however, he was always too curious for his own good. It was the reason he persuaded Ansem to build the secret lab, which ended in their destruction. Never once did Lexaeus or Vexen blame him for what occurred, both of them understood the passion for knowledge. He grabbed the mouse and clicked the large red button in the corner to close the letter before moving on to the next document.

As Zexion read through Vexen's research he was impressed with the work that was being presented. His colleague had a tendency to scatter his notes and loose his train of thought easily. Everything was neatly typed up and all the charts were legible. It was obvious that Vexen believed that these potions could in fact create false emotions, he apparently used Demyx as a test subject often. Of course Demyx was unaware of being Vexen's guinea pig, but it would explain why the other boy kept insisting they had hearts. He wanted to test out these experiments, but first he would have to come across the ingredients as well as locate a place where he could experiment without Riku finding out. Somehow he got the feeling that Riku would not allow him to indulge himself with research. Being a hostage was beginning to be a nuisance.

(^_^)

Riku sat in the living area, watching television out of boredom. He noticed that Zexion was spending an awful long time in the study, but he wasn't doing anything that would cause alarm so there was nothing he could say against it. As he blankly watched the screen he recalled the phone call he received earlier that day. Sora was insisting that they go to the beach, including Zexion. He hoped that Sora would be put off by Zexion's behavior and leave the Nobody alone, but he was never lucky. If anything it made Sora want to be friends with him even more because he felt guilty for something he didn't do. Surprisingly it wasn't the idea of Zexion running away that worried him, because as long as he wore the necklace he bewitched for the shopping trip Zexion wouldn't be able to leave his presence. It was actually the thought that Zexion would use his powers and it would tip off Sora. He didn't know what would happen if Sora found out what he was doing, but he knew that it wouldn't be good for both Zexion and himself. Somehow he had gotten Sora off topic and hung up before his friend realized why he called.

Riku looked up at the clock, about two hours had passed since he gave Zexion the picture and left him to his own devices. After what happened this morning, he was not going to go out of his way to stay near the Nobody, in case he did something else that would freak the boy out. He stretched his legs out on the table and sunk farther down into the couch cushions. It wouldn't surprise him if he was engulfed in the couch by the end of the day. Behind him he heard the phone ring again and assuming it was Sora calling to ask about the beach once more, Riku didn't bother moving to answer the phone. He hoped that Sora would eventually forget about Zexion and things would go back to normal. The answering machine clicked on but no one left a message.

Not long after answering machine clicked on he heard the phone ring again. Whoever it was either desperately needed him or did not know when to quit. He told himself that he would allow the answering machine to pick up and if they called again he would reluctantly answer. After the second ring he noticed the phone stop ringing. Did the person give up already? Riku glanced behind him and his eyes widened when he noticed a phone flying toward his face. He caught the phone and glared at Zexion, who should have had a smug look on his face. He then glanced down at the phone, sighed, and spoke in the receiver.

"Riku? Why didn't you answer the phone?" Kairi's voice exploded from the other end.

"I was busy. What's up?" Riku asked. He felt the cushion next to him shift and he glanced over to see Zexion curled up against the arm of the couch.

"Oh...well Sora just called me." There was a pause on the phone. "Riku, Sora is worried that you two are growing apart. He didn't say why, but I have a feeling it's because of the secrets your keeping from him. Would you please go to the beach and straighten this out?"

Riku sighed, he did not expect Kairi to do this. Of course things were different now, Kairi would do anything for Sora. "Kairi I cant let Sora get close to Zexion. It's bad enough that you wormed your way in."

"Trust me, I don't want that either. I don't want you close to him, but you have to think of how Sora feels. You have been isolating yourself from us since we stopped Organization thirteen and returned home. Now he finds out that you have a new friend that is living with you, what do you expect him to think? He's afraid of losing you." Kairi's voice softened. "It's just one day. Zexion has been out of the house once with me and he did not do anything."

Riku sighed and glanced to the boy next to him, who was writing something down on a piece of paper, it looked like a list. Maybe he was making a grocery list? That made him chuckle, it was not something he would have thought he would see the boy doing. "I'll have to think about it. What day does Sora want to go?"

"I think he wanted to go today, but its already so late." Kairi replied. "Maybe I can convince him to postpone it."

"Later in the day is probably best. With Zexion's skin complexion I cant imagine him being able to handle the beach without getting burnt...but don't get me wrong, I'm still against this." Riku added in.

Kairi chuckled. "Of course you are. Call me back as soon as you decide."

Riku hung up the phone and sighed. "Zexion you are not going to like this."

Zexion looked up from his list and eyed Riku. "What, pray tell, will I not like?"

Riku shifted himself so he could look at the other boy without straining his neck. His back rested against the arm of the couch and his legs took most of the other cushion. "Sora and Kairi are ganging up on me to go to the beach, and bring you along."

"Obviously you will tell them that it is impossible. I detest the heat and will not suffer on your behalf."

"I tried." Riku closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. His headache still pounded against his eyes. "Trust me I have said no, but they keep insisting. Zexion what will it take to get you to agree to this?" Riku could not believe that he was negotiating with his hostage, what has become of him.

Zexion twirled the pen in his hands unconsciously. "The solution is simple is it not. Release me and all your troubles will disappear."

"Don't think so. You still haven't given me the information I want to know."

"What if I do not know the answers? You intend to hold me here until you or I die?" Zexion shot back. He knew that he wasn't going to get Riku to agree to let him go, but he had another idea. If he could get Riku angry enough, maybe he would refuse to take Zexion to the beach. Often times he heard Demyx spew nonsense about how wonderful beaches were, but he refused to accompany him. Now was no different, he did not wish to partake in the activity.

Riku blinked, it had been awhile since he had a discussion like this. For the past few weeks the two of them have gotten along fairly well and did not bring up Zexion's captivity. "I don't know what's going to happen." Riku replied, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "I will not lose my best friend over this, you are going to come along and you will be nice."

"There is very little in this world that you can force upon me and being nice is not one of them. You can physically force me to go to the beach with those necklaces you created. You can even use spells to keep me silent, however, being nice is something that I will forever lack." Zexion stood up and walked out of the room.

Riku watched him go. As he watched Zexion descend down the hall he wondered how he was able to fit into those skinny jeans. It probably be impossible for him to fit even one leg in there. He picked up the phone and hesitated before dialing Kairi's number. Sora was important to him and he would not lose his best friend if he could help it.

"Hello Riku." Kairi voice answered. "Have you decided what your going to do?" Her voice implied that she already knew the answer.

Riku was silent for a minute. "Kairi I can't lose Sora, but I can't let Sora know what I am doing. If he finds out that Zexion is a Nobody I don't know what I will happen. He will kill Zexion and probably target me as well."

"Sora wouldn't hurt you Riku. He didn't kill you when you turned to the darkness, he tried to save you. I know he wouldn't understand this fascination you have for Zexion, but..."

"Fascination!" Riku interrupted. "I am not fascinated with him!"

"Of course not." Kairi tried to suppress a laugh. "Anyway, are you going or not?"

Riku growled as she changed the subject so easily. He could hear her snicker in the phone when he denied what she said. He was not fascinated by Zexion. "I'll go to the beach, but does Zexion have to come along?"

"Unfortunately he does. I agree that Zexion is probably best kept at your house, preferably in a cage or something, but if you leave him at home then Sora will know you are trying to keep Zexion away from him. It will only cause a rift between you two."

"I guess your right. Why did he have to find out?"

"Riku, it was bound to happen. Zexion has free roam of your house and Sora is constantly over. Listen I'll try to help you keep Sora and Zexion away from each other at the beach. Don't worry it will work out."

"If you say so, tell Sora we'll be there in an hour or so." Riku sighed again. He had never sighed so much in his life until he brought Zexion home. He hung up the phone and stood up to find Zexion.


	9. The Beach

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me happy and motivates me to write more. This chapter starts right after the previous one. There is also a little surprise in this chapter, hehe. Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully things will be moving along in this story, its been a bit slow paced but I don't want to rush it either.

(^_^)

Somehow Zexion found himself sitting alone on a beach towel underneath an over-sized umbrella. The air around him reeked of salt water, which hurt and caused him to flinch when he took deep breaths. Eventually he learned that breathing though his mouth caused less pain, but he still cursed his ability. It was hot, humid, and he hated the feeling of sand against his skin, so overall this was torture. He doubted that Riku understood this, especially since he was accustomed to the environment.

From afar Zexion watched Riku, Kairi, and Sora play in the calm water. Currently it appeared as though Riku and Sora were competing over who could catch the most fish. As he watched the two boys attempts to out do the other he realized that the two of them probably did this sort of thing their entire lives. If he could feel jealousy he knew that he would be feeling it now. Ienzo did not have a childhood like most children. Whereas they played with each other Ienzo kept to himself and studied. He thought that it payed off in the end when he was accepted as an apprentice, but it had come with the price of losing his parents. Often times Ienzo would wonder what it was like to play with other children and not have a care in the world. A few times he would encounter a small girl who would try to play with him, she was also without parents. That small girl was the only thing normal in his life, and he couldn't help but cherish her. Zexion caught a glimpse of Kairi smiling and he froze. It was her, the small girl from Radiant Garden. How did he not recognize her earlier? After the incident in Radiant Garden he put Ienzo's past behind him so she did not come to his mind until now, also the fact that she is not living in her home world.

Zexion was so deep in this thoughts that he didn't hear someone sit down beside him. He glanced over when he felt something cold touch his hand and saw Kairi holding a soft drink out to him. Uncertain that the drink was for him, Zexion merely stared at her.

"Don't you want it?" Kairi asked, shaking the drink in front of Zexion's face. "I promise I didn't poison it."

Zexion gently grabbed the drink from Kairi and looked back toward the ocean where Riku and Sora were.

"What are you doing over here? Why don't you join Riku, I'm sure that he would be happy if you did even if it doesn't seem like it." Kairi asked when she noticed where Zexion was looking.

"Nonsense."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kairi smiled and pulled her knees up. "If any girl saw the way he looks at you they would be jealous. He is the most sought after boy on the islands after all."

Zexion glanced at her and then back to Riku. He could see why the boy would be so popular. Riku was mysterious and was a bad boy, at least when compared to the other humans on these islands. "Why do you continue to force this kindness upon me? You know what I am and yet you do not hesitate to come near me."

"Riku told you?"

"No, but it was not difficult to piece it together after hearing your phone conversation."

Kairi gazed toward the setting sun and sighed. "I know this sounds crazy but after I left Riku's house I realized something. The Organization did not have a bad motive but their means to reach that goal was wrong. As I thought about it I also came to realize that none of the Nobodies chose to be that way. Your somebodies had strong hearts and that's not something anyone should be punished for."

Zexion shook his head slightly. "You are wrong."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "It wasn't your choice. Heartless attacked you."

"There is no sense in continuing this topic because you will never understand."

Kairi stood up and brushed the sand off her bathing suit. "Even if you say that I don't understand it, I wont change my mind. I've decided that I want to help you get your heart back."

"Why?" Zexion mumbled, his eyes never leaving the two boys off in the distance.

"Because silly, I'll always help my friends."

Zexion froze when he heard the word friend...they were not friends. He hardly knew the girl and here she was already insisting they were friends. Sure he wanted to manipulate her but she was going off in a direction that he had not planned. He was hoping that she would help him escape from Riku and leave this dreaded island, now that possibility was looking slim.

Kairi noticed the small reaction she received from Zexion when she said that. Did he not recognize her? It had been awhile, so she would not blame him if he didn't. "I guess you don't remember the little girl from Radiant Garden, but that doesn't matter. We were friends and I'm going to help you."

Zexion stood up and glared at Kairi. "I must clarify that the little boy you are referring to is not standing before you. Ienzo is dead." Zexion then stalked away from the umbrella as best he could considering he was walking on sand.

"Wait!" Kairi yelled, grabbing the attention of the two boys who were previously engaged in their competition. "Where are you going?"

Zexion kept walking until the necklace he wore forced him to stop. He cursed the spell but refused to turn around and look at her. Behind him he heard a set of footsteps drawing close, but he knew Riku was not one of them because he was still unable to walk any farther.

"Zexion what did I say, please tell me?" Kairi begged as she came closer. She walked past him and stood in front of him, getting the idea that Zexion was unable to continue. "I..."

"Silence." Zexion growled and he notice Kairi's mouth stop mid sentence. If he had his powers that spell would have muted her, however, he knew she was only complying to his words. "Leave me be."

Kairi lowered her head and kept her gaze on her feet. "Zexion I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again, but I want to help you."

Zexion heard two sets of footsteps come toward them, he knew that he could move but he would have to push past Kairi to do so. Within a few seconds he felt someone grab his shoulder, causing him to spin around and glare at whomever it was. He assumed that it was Riku, but the boy he glared at was Sora.

"Zexion play nice." He heard Riku growl under his breath, which was too low for the other two to hear.

"Zexion are you alright?" Sora asked. "I'm sorry I asked Riku to bring you here. I didn't know that anyone could hate the beach."

Zexion continued his glare and pulled himself away from Sora. "Do not touch me." Did he not tell Riku earlier that he could not be nice?

"I don't know what I did to make you mad at me." Sora whined, looking to Kairi for help with big watery eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever I did or said. Can't we all just be friends?"

Zexion walked around Sora and walked toward Riku, who had a stunned expression on his face. "No."

"Why not?" Sora pleaded.

As Riku watched the scene around him he felt bad for Sora. His best friend never had anyone hate him, except their enemies. Of course Zexion was considered Sora's enemy, only he didn't realize it yet. He also didn't expect Zexion to go to him, did he want Riku to get him out of the situation? It didn't sound like something Zexion would do, but he did hear that the boy often forced others to do his dirty work in the Organization. Maybe he was just a pawn like everyone else in Zexion's eyes. "Sora I..."

"Riku don't." Sora interrupted him. "I want Zexion to tell me what his problem with me is." He felt Kairi grab his shoulder gently but he shrugged it off. "What did I do to make you mad at me?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the question. There were so many answers he could give. Sora destoryed the Organization, Sora is the reason he was assigned to Castle Oblivion, Sora would kill him if he found out he was Nobody, Sora was too close to Riku. He locked his eyes with the bright blue ones across from him and simply replied, "You exist."

Both Sora's and Riku's eyes widened and looked at Zexion's cold dark eye. Sora stomped over and folded his arms across his chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Riku wanted to push Zexion behind him but forced himself to remain still. Zexion had no powers and could not physically harm Sora so there was no threat. Sora would not harm anyone if it could be helped, so he was not a threat either. Somehow he was still afraid that Zexion's identity would reveal itself in a matter of minutes. "Sora I..."

"Riku stop trying to defend him!" Sora spat. "I want to hear it from him."

Zexion couldn't help but see Roxas in front of him. Somehow he had a feeling that Roxas was watching him, maybe it was because the youngest Nobody was known for his small temper. He wondered if it were possible to directly speak to Roxas, it would be an interesting study. He knew he couldn't because doing so would be giving away his identity.

"Sora please you're going too far." Kairi pleaded. "Zexion is just in a bad mood that's all."

"That's no reason to take it out on me. I just wanted to apologize and he acts like this?" Sora turned toward Kairi.

"I know Sora, Zexion's in the wrong here but your letting your temper get out of hand." Kairi walked over to Sora and hugged him. "Let's just go home and let the two of you cool off."

Sora sighed and rested his forehead on Kairi's shoulder. "Alright. I don't know why but ever since we returned I've been getting angry more often." Sora lifted his head and looked at Riku. "Riku we need to talk later." Without waiting for Riku's reply, Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and walked toward the mainland.

Riku watched them go wondering how this happened. Hopefully Sora was not angry with him, but there was nothing he could do now. He glanced down at Zexion, who was walking toward the umbrella and beach towel to clean up. Thinking of an interesting punishment for Zexion's actions, Riku hurried behind Zexion, grabbed his waist, and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Riku release me." Zexion growled, struggling to wiggle out of Riku's grasp.

Riku laughed and walked toward the water. "This is your punishment for not behaving. How hard was it not to fight with Sora? All you had to do was accept his apology and everything would have been fine."

"Let me go." Zexion warned one last time.

"Nope." Riku lifted Zexion up once his feet were in the shallow end of the ocean. He continued into the ocean until the water came up to his knees but he knew sand dropped off a few inches in front of him. Before Zexion could pull free, Riku tossed the small boy into the water.

As soon as Zexion plunged into the water he instantly felt cold, which was a welcome change from the heat but he could have lived without the wetness. Within seconds he broke the surface of the water and coughed up rancid salt water, which he tried not to think what it consisted of. His hair was ruined to say the least, it was plastered over both sides of his face. If he could feel anything he knew he would be beyond rage. After coughing up the last of the water he tried rubbed his eyes, which only made his hair worse. "What were you thinking?"

Riku laughed a the sight before him, Zexion looked like a drowned rat. Part of the hilarity was the fact that Zexion was fully clothed. "I told you, it's your punishment." Riku waded into the deep waters and drifted toward Zexion. "I thought it was rather light considering what you did today." When he reached Zexion, he pushed aside the mess of hair out of Zexion's face without thinking. He gasped when he saw what Zexion was hiding.

Zexion glared at Riku and grabbed a portion of his hair to cover his eye but was stopped when Riku grabbed his hand. "I remember warning you not to touch me."

Riku stood strait, his feet barely able to touch the sandy floor without his chin going under. "What happened?" He traced his hand across the large scar that forced Zexion's eye closed. The scar looked similar to the design of his Keyblade Soul Eater.

Zexion tried to pull back but his couldn't escape Riku's grip on his arm. "Leave me be." He whispered, the water running down his face fell similarly to tears. Nobodies could not cry. "You have done enough."

Riku's eyes narrowed and his grip on Zexion's hand tightened. "Are you implying that I did this?" When he did not receive an answer, Riku shook Zexion's arm and growled. "Answer me Zexion."

Zexion glared at Riku with his eye. "Yes and no."

"What the hell does that mean?" Riku snapped.

Zexion looked into Riku's eyes and the only thing he saw was anger. "Technically you did not scar me, only tried to kill me." Zexion replied in a soft tone that could be described as being deadly.

"You attacked me first."

He saw the slight hurt in Riku's eyes when he said this, which was curious. Did Riku regret what happened? That was unlikely. "I was not intending to kill you. As I said earlier, I merely wanted your assistance in defeating Sora." Zexion paused. "Your replica, following that traitors orders, stole my powers and scared my eye closed to prevent further use of my magic."

"I killed him." Riku whispered. He looked in Zexion's face but saw nothing.

Zexion nodded and tried to slip his hand out of Riku's again but couldn't manage to free himself. "I know. My powers returned after his death, however, it cannot use them in my condition."

Riku pulled on Zexion's arm, forcing him closer. "You've had your powers all along and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes. There was no need to say anything because I am unable to use them. My eye is the source of my powers."

"Is your eye damaged?" Riku asked. "If we are able to open your eye will you be able to use it?"

"I do not know." Zexion replied and looked down at the water. His body was growing tired, swimming used too much energy.

Riku looked up toward the dark sky, the sun had set without him realizing it. They were the only ones on the beach and it was eerily quiet. When he looked back at Zexion he noted how pale the boy looked in the moonlight, he obviously did not get out enough. He noted Zexion slightly lean against him to hold himself up, obviously swimming was too much on his frail body. "Lets go."

Zexion nodded, wanting to get out of the cold water as soon as possible. He allowed himself to be dragged by Riku, his body was too tired to swim on his own. Although they were not far from the shore the swim back seemed to drag. As soon as Zexion was able to touch the ground he staggered, luckily he was still holding onto Riku so he did not fall on his face.

It was only a few minutes before they reached the edge of the waters and were back on dry sand. Zexion pulled away from Riku's grip and collapsed onto the sand. His wet clothes stuck to his skin and attracted sand where they touched the ground.

"What's wrong?" Riku looked down at the smaller boy, but he averted his eyes when he noticed how Zexion's clothes stuck to his skin.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Zexion sighed, attempting to brush the sand off his wet clothes.

"You need to rest?" Riku asked, feeling his face heat. He was not blushing, merely exhausted from the swim. When Zexion nodded, Riku sat down on the beach next to him. "We should be getting home soon, its getting late." He glanced over to Zexion out of the corner of his eye, he could understand why Lexaeus had a need to protect the small boy. Unconsciously he leaned forward and brushed Zexion's hair out of his face. His eyes met Zexion's, who looked taken aback.

"Riku, what are you..." Zexion was cut off when Riku's lips gently brushed cross his own. His eye widened and he stiffened. Within seconds Riku pulled away and looked toward the ocean. "What..."

"Sorry." Riku whispered, cutting Zexion off again.

Zexion pulled his hair back over his eye. "Did you forget that I am a Nobody? A being of darkness who can not feel anything."

Riku did not look Zexion in the eye because he knew what he would see. Zexion would remain emotionless and he knew that. He did not know how to reply to Zexion because he didn't know what was he thinking. Honestly he did not know, somehow he was hoping that Zexion would feel something. All he could hope for was that what just happened was a fluke and he was not falling for a Nobody, who would never be able to feel anything.

The two of them sat in the sand for awhile, neither of them saying anything. Zexion preferred the silence while Riku was content watching the tide.

(^_^)

Sora sat on his bed starring through the window at the dark sky. He was angry with himself for exploding like he did, it was not like him. Usually he was happy and it took a lot to make him angry. What he wanted to do was run to Riku's house an apologize, but he knew that as soon as he saw Zexion he would lose his temper again. There was something about the boy that he did not like, and he hoped that it wasn't because he was monopolizing Riku's time. He should be feeling happy that Riku has another friend, especially now that he was dating Kairi.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he glanced into the mirror he jumped backward and hit his shoulder hard against the wall. For a second he could have sworn he was looking at himself with blonde hair. Unsure of what he saw, Sora glanced back over to the mirror and was relieved to see dark brown spikes. Obviously he was tired and seeing things.

Still unsteady from his sudden crash into the wall, Sora wobbled over to the shower. After a long shower and a good night sleep, he would call Riku and apologize for the way he acted. Maybe he could even get his friend to accompany him to Radiant Garden to see how Cloud is fairing. He was still worried about the older man, when they left last time Cloud was seriously injured.

(^_^)

Kairi pulled on her pajamas and walked toward her vanity. She grabbed her hair brush and began to pull her hair back into a low ponytail. As she brushed the strands of hair back, Kairi couldn't help but think about what happened today. She had not expected Zexion to react the way he did when she mentioned that she wanted to help him. Somehow she had thought that Zexion would be happy to see her after so long, but apparently she was way off.

She put her brush down and looked deep into the mirror. "I don't understand." She whispered. Although Zexion had blatantly told her that he didn't want her help, she would not give up. There had to be a way to get his heart back, not only for Zexion's sake but for Riku's as well. She was not oblivious to the way Riku looked and treated Zexion. At first she may have been jealous because when she was younger she always thought that she would be with him, but things did not end up that way. She loved Sora with all her heart and always would, but Riku would still be her first love. The only thing she could do to make Riku happy was to help Zexion.


	10. Confirmations and Beginnings

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't realize that it has been almost a month since my last update. I have been in an artist mood and playing Dragon Age so I haven't even thought about this story. Thanks for all your support and the reviews! I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner than I did this one.

(^_^)

Riku squinted his eyes shut as the morning light slipped through the blinds and into the room. Knowing it was too early to get up, Riku rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He wondered why the night seemed too short and then it hit him, yesterday he went to the beach with Zexion, Sora, and Kairi. When he remembered what happened he felt his face heat up, he had kissed Zexion. What was he thinking? Well he wasn't. Riku groaned into the pillow, grabbed his comforter, and pulled it over his head. Now he had to decide what he was going to do. He could either ignore Zexion entirely until it blew over or he could pretend the incident never happened, both of which were harder than they sounded. Life would have been much easier if he had kept Zexion like a normal hostage. Riku continued to ponder what he was going to do when he heard his bedroom door open. "Not now." Riku mumbled, keeping his face buried.

"Riku you have a guest." Zexion's soft voice drawled.

"Who is it?" Riku groaned in response, he didn't want to have to deal with Zexion at the moment.

Zexion leaned against the door framed and shook his head slightly at Riku's behavior. He was acting like a spoiled child. "I do believe that it will be more prudent for you to get out of bed and see for yourself."

Riku lifted his head and turned toward Zexion. "How would that be more sensible?"

Zexion cocked his head slightly to the side and glared at Riku. "Fine. I will tell this guest that you do not wish to meet and send them away." He turned to leave but stopped and smirked when he heard Riku scramble out of bed.

"Wait, I'm coming." Riku shoved the blankets onto the floor and rushed toward the doorway. When he passed Zexion and entered the living room he looked around curiously. There was no one in the house other than the two of them. Instantly he spun around and glared at Zexion. "There's no one here is there?"

Zexion stopped walking at the end of the hallway. "He is waiting outside the door."

"You didn't let them in?" Riku walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sora, who looked as though he was holding in his anger. "Sora I'm sorry. Why didn't you just come in?"

Sora huffed, "I tried to come in but your friend stopped me." He chose to ignore the slight smirk on Zexion's face and kept his eyes on his best friend. "I came to see if you wanted to go back to Radiant Garden to check up on Cloud." He also came to apologize to Zexion, but he changed his mind when the boy locked him out.

"Sure." Riku stepped back, allowing Sora to enter the home. "I'll just put some clothes on and we can go." Riku turned around and walked into the hallway toward his room, lightly brushing Zexion's shoulder as he passed. He was thankful to Sora for the distraction, he wasn't sure if he could face Zexion after last night.

Sora watched his friend go, surprised that he went to answer the door in his boxers. Of course he was used to Riku's sleeping habits, but what would he have done if he was Kairi or his mother. Sora shivered at the thought of his mother looking at an almost naked Riku.

Riku pulled on a pair of loose jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He then proceeded to slip on his shoes, not bothering to put on socks. Once he was finished dressing he walked into his bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. Luckily he took a shower last night after he got home, both to get rid of the feelings he was having and to wash the sand off. After spitting in the sink and rising out his mouth, Riku headed back into his room. As he passed the bedside table he remembered the book he borrowed from Merlin which he needed to return.

When Riku stepped out of his room he noticed that Zexion had not moved, remaining in the entrance to the hallway. Hopefully they had not killed each other while he was gone. He took a deep breath and walked down the hallway where Sora was waiting for him. His best friend appeared to be starring Zexion down, but he was not intimidating the Nobody. Deciding it was best to separate the two of them before a fight started, Riku walked toward Sora. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go." Sora grinned and headed for the door.

Zexion watched the two of them leave. He noticed that Riku was avoiding him, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable. Last night had been unexpected but he did not see any need to act as though anything changed between them. He did not feel anything from that display and he thought Riku would realize that. Once the door closed Zexion walked over to the door, waited till Riku was out of the front yard, and then locked the door. While Riku was gone he was going to have to locate an area of the house that he could conduct experiments without Riku noticing what he was doing. He needed to feel and he had a feeling that Vexen was onto something in the letter.

(^_^)

Riku climbed out of the Gummi Ship after Sora and slid down the side of the ship. He easily landed on the ground and grinned at Sora, who was calling him a show off under his breath. When he walked past his friend he rubbed Sora's head, messing up his precious spikes.

"Hey, Riku I'm not five!" Sora shouted toward his best friend as he hurried to catch up with him.

As they walked Sora stole glances at Riku, realizing that his friend looked happier. Almost as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't sure what to make of it, he liked that he didn't have to worry about Riku having a break down but something seemed off. He assumed that the darkness was causing Riku to be unhappy but Riku was still surrounded by darkness, however, it seemed different than before. When they reached Merlin he would have to ask the wizard what he thought about the situation.

When they walked into the marketplace they noticed that it was not as busy as it was the last time they visited. Hopefully nothing happened in the short amount of time they were gone, but anything was possible.

"Riku do you think Cloud's recovered yet?" Sora asked, wanting to end the silence between the two of them.

"I doubt he's completely recovered, but I assume with Aerith and the others constantly around he will be close to his normal self." Riku replied.

"Aerith is a good healer." Sora agreed. Within moments the silence continued. The two boys were nearing the streets that led to the small house the Restoration Committee occupied, which happened to belong to Merlin. Sora did not like the silence and he was curious about something, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. After little contemplation, Sora decided it was best to just ask upfront. "Riku, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering when you met Zexion?"

Riku looked down at Sora wondering why his friend was so curious about Zexion. Was he jealous? It was doubtful since he was friends with Sora since they were small children. He knew he couldn't tell him the complete truth because then he would have to reveal that Zexion was a Nobody, and that would not end well for anyone. Once again he found himself twisting the truth and hiding information, what would become of his friendship if Sora ever found out. "I met him after you defeated Maleficent and closed the door to the darkness. When I made my way out I searched for you and met Zexion."

The small house was now within eyesight, however, Sora stopped walking. He had a feeling that something was wrong. "Riku stop."

Riku stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sora, whose face was pale. "Sora what's wrong?" He was afraid that Sora realized he was withholding information.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Sora whispered. "Like there is something going on in the house."

"Don't be ridiculous." Riku continued forward, hoping he swatted away any weary feelings his friend was having. Once he reached the door he knocked loudly, knowing it was rude to barge in the home uninvited, even though that is what the residents of Radiant Garden do. He could hear shuffling and some cursing in the home. "Looks like whomever is here wasn't expecting company."

"See, didn't I tell you I had a bad feeling. What if were interrupting something." Sora asked, worry evident on his face.

"Sora what could we possibly be interrupting?" Riku asked just before the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Leon. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was slightly ajar.

Leon blinked at the two boys, uncertain if he was seeing the two of them correctly. "Sora, Riku, You're back. Did something happen?"

Sora peeked into the house, it looked dark as thought no one else was home. "Nope, just thought we would check up on Cloud."

Leon stepped backward to allow the two boys entrance to the house, promptly closing it behind Riku. "He's doing alright. I keep telling him to get more rest but he is stubborn." He then proceeded to turn on the lights, just now realizing that they were still off.

"Oh." Sora glanced around the house and turned to Leon. "Leon, where is everyone? Is it just you and Cloud here?"

"Yes. The girls went shopping for supplies, Cid is working at a new store he opened up, and Merlin was summoned by Yen Sid." Leon replied.

"Got ya. So it's alright for me to see Cloud now?" Sora pleaded, his eyes widened and a small pout formed on his lips.

"Sure."

Before Leon could finish his sentence Sora hurried toward the room they were keeping Cloud. The two remaining shook their heads and sighed. It seemed the young boy never changed, he was still high spirited and brash.

Riku waited till Sora was out of the room before turning his attention to Leon. "Do you know when Merlin will be back?"

"No, but I doubt he'll be back anytime soon."

"I need to return this book to him. Is there somewhere I can leave it?"

Leon looked around the room before answering. "Put it in his study, if you lay it here it'll get lost."

"Ok." Riku turned to walk down the small hall that led to Merlin's study.

Leon watched Riku walk down the hallway. He could feel a lingering darkness on the boy, but it was not the taint of Ansem's heartless. It was like the darkness was not his own. Something was different about the teen as well, it was almost as thought he was happier. His own darkness seemed to be fading and he wondered if something had happened to the boy. Later he would have Cloud interrogate Riku, but for now he needed to make sure that Sora wasn't harassing Cloud too much.

Riku opened the study door and was surprised at how many books lined the walls of the room. A library would have fit the description a little better. The room was small but the smell of old parchment lingered in the room, which caused Riku to feel a little nauseous. The smell was overwhelming and he wondered how Zexion would react to it. The poor Nobody would probably pass out, which caused Riku to chuckle at the thought. He walked over to a small desk that sat in the middle of the room and gently placed the book on a stack of papers. Looking closely at the papers they appeared to be calculations of the heartless they noticed in the area. The numbers were very small when compared to three years ago.

Curious about the different books on the shelves, Riku walked behind the desk and glanced at the various titles that adorned the walls. Most of the books related to magic, a few on materia whatever that was, and different items found in different worlds. Thinking that he may be able to find a book to heal Zexion's eye, Riku began to skim the books. When he found a small book on healing spells he gingerly lifted it off the shelf, surprised that there was little dust covering the book. He flipped to the table of contents, noted that the book concentrated on beginners healing, and placed the book back on the shelf. Apparently this was going to be harder than he thought.

Riku was about half way thought the books when he heard shuffling just outside his door. He didn't bother to look up when his eyes caught a book title _Healing Scars_. Just as he was about to lift it up he heard a small knock on the open door. This time Riku slightly turned and looked at his visitor.

Cloud leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

Riku didn't really know how to answer that. It was obvious that he was looking through Merlin's books, but he didn't know if the old wizard appreciated that he was looking through his stuff. The look in Cloud's eyes told him that it was pointless to try to lie, the older man looked like he had seen his share of lies. Deciding it was best just to tell the truth, Riku replied "I was returning a book Merlin let me borrow and was curious as to what other books he has. Sorry if I'm intruding."

Cloud was surprised that Riku told the truth, a part of him assumed he was going to hear a lie. He held no judgments about Riku turning to the darkness considering he had experimented with it as well. Hades used him and Sephiroth strives off the darkness in his heart. "I doubt Merlin will mind." Cloud walked farther into the room and closed the door behind him. Earlier when Leon came into his temporary room he asked a favor, interrogate Riku while Leon dealt with Sora. Something was off with the teen. "I hear that darkness entered Destiny Islands, what was it?"

Riku was startled by the question. He was not expecting it, apparently Cloud and Leon suspected him of something and he was surprised that they would bluntly assume he knew what the darkness was. "What makes you think I know that? Sora is the one who noticed the darkness enter our world."

Cloud bright blue eyes darkened and he glared at the boy. He knew Riku wouldn't willingly spill it and so did Leon. His best friend knew that if anyone was going to get an answer out of Riku it would be him considering he also tampered with the darkness often. "Don't bother playing naive."

Riku didn't know how to respond once again. Cloud knew something, or at least suspected it. The only thing he could think was to counter with a question that Cloud wouldn't be able to answer easily. "And what about you. What is your relationship with Leon?"

Cloud blinked at Riku's question. What did that have to do with what they were discussing. He knew that Riku was trying to distract him, which meant he was obviously guilty of something. Of course he already knew that Riku was tampering with darkness due to the taint surrounding him. But more importantly how did he know about his relationship with Leon? Not even Aerith or Yuffie figured it out. Had he heard the two of them before they came over, he sincerely doubted it. Maybe he was just reaching into thin air. Cloud tried to get the conversation back on track. "Don't try to change the subject."

Riku hoped that the long pause meant that he had successfully distracted Cloud, but apparently not. He knew the older man knew the darkness. It was because of that darkness that he was constantly injuring himself. Riku knew the need Cloud felt to find his light. Feeling defeated, Riku lowered his eyes. "I brought the darkness into Destiny Islands again. I don't want to talk about it."

"You look upset but you are happier than you have been in years. What changed?" Cloud sincerely asked. Riku was interesting, he was happy yet surrounded by darkness. That should be impossible and yet here he was looking at it.

Riku looked up at Cloud, it seemed like he honestly wanted to know. "I can't say really. It doesn't make sense to me, I should angry and depressed but I'm not." Riku wanted to tell Cloud everything, but he told himself that it wasn't a good idea. Right now it was best to keep Zexion's identity a secret.

"You met someone." Cloud limped over to Riku, now seeing what he missed before.

Riku's eyes widened. "How..."

"I know from experience. This person belongs to the darkness. You love them yet you hate them. They are killing you slowly and there is nothing you can do about it."

"So you're saying you and Sephiroth are together?"

"Not exactly." Cloud replied softly. "It's not willing on either of our parts. Sephiroth consumes my light and I steal his darkness, we are a part of each other. I love him unwillingly and yet I want to kill him for stealing what is mine. I believe the same goes for him." Cloud paused, it had been awhile since he spoke this much. "The only way we can escape this is to kill the other."

"Sounds confusing."

"It is."

Riku pondered for a second. "Do you love Leon?"

Cloud knew he was busted. He hoped that Riku didn't know what he implied earlier but obviously he did.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Riku chuckled seeing the horror-struck face of his friend.

"I believe I do, but I can't give myself to him completely until I release myself from Sephiroth." Cloud turned to leave. "I won't interrogate you any longer. If this dark being is what you need to be free of your own darkness hold onto them."

Riku watched him limp out the door and close it behind him. He wasn't sure what just happened but he probably knew more about Cloud than anyone other than Leon and Sephiroth. In many ways he was very similar to Cloud, now that he heard what Cloud said. Some part of him thought of Cloud as a mentor and the fact that he was given approval by Cloud gave him some relief. If only Sora would be that understanding, but he knew his best friend was the savior of light and everything good. Riku also felt relief knowing that he wasn't hated for his one-sided relationship with Zexion. Wait when did it become a relationship? Riku groaned, there was no point in denying his feelings. He kissed Zexion yesterday, Cloud sensed it, and he was constantly thinking about Zexion. What had he gotten himself into. He turned back to the bookshelf and picked up the book _Healing Scars_ hoping that there was a spell or potion that would restore Zexion's eye.

(^_^)

Zexion walked around the small house looking for a place he could secretly work on the potions that Vexen left him. He had almost given up when he noticed a small handle on the ceiling at the end of the hallway. A hidden attic perhaps? Zexion cursed his height as he looked up at the handle, there was no way he would be able to reach it without standing on a ladder or chair. It was the only part of the house he hadn't seen Riku enter since he was forced here. He walked back into the kitchen, grabbed one of the chairs from the table and dragged it through the living area and down to the end of the hallway. If this attic worked he would have to find another alternative to opening the door because it would be entirely too easy for Riku to find him if he left the chair outside the door. Carefully he stepped on the chair and reached up toward the small handle. His fingers barely brushed the metal handle. Standing on his tiptoes, Zexion's fingers wrapped around the small handle and he pulled downward as he rolled onto the balls of his feet. A small wooden ladder emerged. Zexion hopped off the chair and pushed it aside to further pull out the ladder. Once it was stable Zexion began to ascend up the rickety latter into the darkness above.

Zexion pulled himself into the small attic. The space was not huge by any means but it was large enough to craw and prop himself strait up on his knees. It would be tight but it would work for what he needed it to. He would not be able to stand unless he wanted a very sore back from leaning over. He imagined that Riku would be uncomfortable in this space because of his size, so the odds of him looking for Zexion up here would be very slim. As Zexion took a closer look he noted a small light hanging from the ceiling with a pull string. He grabbed the string and pulled but no light turned on, which didn't surprise him. The bulb probably blew out awhile ago and needed to be replaced. Before this space would be useful Zexion knew he would have to clean it and push whatever boxes were up here against the far wall and out of the way.

After noting what he would need to clean, Zexion inched his way back to the ladder and climbed down. As he descended he heard someone knocking on the front door. Obviously it was not Riku because he would be more violent if he was locked out. Whomever it was could wait until Riku returned. He walked down the hallway, making sure to avoid the windows as he passed the living room to make his way into the kitchen.

Just as his foot crossed the threshold Zexion heard his name muffled outside. Kairi was beginning to get problematic. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave him alone. Yesterday he assumed that he had pushed her away but apparently she was more stubborn than he gave her credit for. Deciding to ignore her, Zexion continued into the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink where Riku held the cleaning supplies. Once again his name caught his attention, this time it was louder and the knocking turned into banging. If she continued this it would cause unwanted attention his way. Zexion left the supplies and walked into the living room. He stopped in front of the door and cracked it. "What?"

"Zexion why didn't you open up earlier? I've been knocking for at least five minutes." Kairi replied, looking at Zexion through the small crack. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why would I invite you into this house when Riku is not home?" Zexion inquired, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Because now is the best time to talk strategy! I told you I wanted to help you get your heart back!" When she noticed the skeptical look on Zexion face she added, "And I brought food." She lifted the brown bag up for Zexion to see and smiled. "I heard that you liked the hamburgers Riku brought you so I thought I would get you more."

Zexion silently opened the door just enough for her to squeeze through before shutting it again. He was not going to admit it but he wanted a hamburger since Riku brought them home. He followed Kairi to the kitchen table where she was unloading the food and placing it between two chairs.

"I also heard that you had a sweet tooth so I brought you this." She lifted a small frozen treat out of the bag and placed it by Zexion's usual spot. "It's chocolate."

Zexion glanced at the food and then back at Kairi. Silently he sat down and opened the familiar wrapper.

Kari followed suit and ripped the paper off her own hamburger. "So do you have any leads to go on?"

Zexion remained silent, not wishing to divulge any information about his findings.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if we found your Heartless and killed it that maybe it would release your heart and you could take it back. But we would have to use a Keyblade."

Zexion finished swallowing his bite. "How exactly would we locate Ienzo's Heartless?"

Kairi blinked, why didn't she think of that. Most Heartless looked the same, it would be nearly impossible to find his. She was able to tell Sora's Heartless when she saw him but they were connected. As far as she knew Zexion did not have any strong connections to anyone. "I didn't think of that."

Zexion nodded, not expecting more from her. Her idea was probable, if he were able to locate Heartless and release the heart he would have a chance to regain what he lost, however, finding it was problematic. If Heartless stayed in the world they were created then he would not be able to find his, if it still existed. The Restoration Committee destroyed every Heartless they came across and their defense system also eliminated them, so chances are his heart was lost in Kingdom Hearts. The longer he thought the more he began to realize that she may be of some use. The potions he was creating could not be made without the correct ingredients, most of which he did not have and would be unable to obtain on his own. "Is there a Moogle on this world?"

"Nope, but there is an item shop. They don't carry the same amount or variety of materials as a Moogle though. Why?"

"I require ingredients for a potion." Zexion responded simply, not wanting to give out too much information yet.

"Well if you give me a list of what you need I may be able to find it. If I can't get it at the item shop then I can ask Sora. He still has everything from his journey stored away so I'm sure that he probably has a lot of what you need."

Zexion smirked, this girl was useful after all. "Just make sure you do not allow Sora to find out why you need the materials."


	11. The Beginning of Things to Come

A/N: It has been a long time since I have updated this story. To be honest with everyone I lost interest in this story. I was bored and was browsing and found my account and looked at the reviews. I was surprised that there were so many people who wanted an update on the story. This chapter was written as I got bored and I never uploaded it so I thought I would go ahead and post this. I'm going to think on this story a bit. I apologize for the long wait and for how short this chapter is.

(^_^)

Riku sat on his small couch reading through the new healing spell book he secretly borrowed from Merlin. Sora wanted to wait until everyone returned to the house before leaving Radiant Garden but somehow Riku was able to convince Sora that it could be hours if not days before everyone returned to the small house. Since they returned to the islands he noticed that Zexion was secluding himself more than usual. He tried to confront the Nobody about why he was hiding from him but didn't get anything out of him other than a snarky remark about wanting to be left alone. After that conversation Riku decided to give Zexion his space and spend his time studying the healing spell he hoped would cure Zexion's eye. It would probably take a bit more studying to get a grasp on the complex spell but if he could pull it off he knew that it would be worth it.

The more he thought about it the more he wondered why he was doing this. It was possible that Zexion would be grateful to Riku if his eye was returned but that was a slim possibility. Odds were that Zexion would use his newly gained powers against him and escape. That would not be a good thing, Sora would probably find out what he was hiding and he would never find out what the alternative motive for the Organization was, but at this point he was beginning to doubt that Zexion knew what it was. He assume with the amount of information Zexion revealed about his past that he would have told Riku about the Organization. Then again it was the only reason that Riku was keeping Zexion alive, at least it used to be. Now he couldn't possibly kill Zexion, just the thought of Zexion leaving him dampened his spirits.

Riku read through the book one more time, the spell itself was not that complicated but it used magic from the heart to heal. His experiences with magic tended to rely on darkness and rage, never had he used spells that required him to care about the person. It was definitely going to be different and Riku doubted that he would even be able to preform the spell accurately. The book did not give any indication of what would happen if the spell went wrong, which he hoped meant that there was no negative outcome. He scratched his chin and he read through the spell once more.

(^_^)

Zexion sat in the dimly lit attic. He was slouched forward, not from the small working space but rather because it was difficult to see what he was doing in the poor light. Despite the bad working conditions Zexion was rather pleased with the space he had found, as pleased a Nobody could be without feeling that is. He grabbed a bright stone and an Orichalcum, which was difficult to come across since Sora used the majority of the ones in existence to create his ultimate weapon. Item synthesis was much easier with a Moogle, but he did not have the luxury. He sighed as he began the long process of synthesis.

As the hours past Zexion labored on the potion, surprised that Riku had yet to attempt to find him. At least he assumed that Riku was not looking for him because it was quiet in the house. He wanted to hurry and begin forming the artificial heart that Vexen was pondering, however he could not rush into anything. He needed to test the potions that Vexen was beginning to create that would simulate feelings. Needless to say he was curious about what would happen when he took the potion, truth is he was losing the memories of having emotions. What little he remembered was brought back when he was watching Riku and the other humans on the island.

It was nearing nightfall before Zexion finished the potion, it needed to sit at least eight hours before it was drinkable. He was still surprised that he did not hear Riku, what was the boy doing. Before leaving the attic Zexion needed to stabilize the potion on a steady surface. The weather channel called for sever thunderstorms tonight and he wanted to make sure that if the storm shook the house that the potion would fall over and he would lose all his hard work. Gingerly he lifted the small vial of red liquid in his hands and scooted toward the innermost part of the attic. He placed a small cork on the vial and placed it in a box he had found in a corner of the room. Inside the box he placed newspaper that he stole from the living area when Riku was in the shower. It was not the perfect place but considering what Zexion had to work with it would do. Nodding in approval, Zexion scooted quietly to the drop down door. He lay flat down on the floor listening for any signs of Riku before opening the door and dropping the ladder.

Zexion hurried down the ladder as fast as his small frame would allow and quietly closed the door. Satisfied that Riku did not acknowledge him, he turned down the hallway. At the end of the hallway he could see Riku stretched out across the length of the couch, his legs dangling slightly off the edge. He looked rather comfortable except for the look of concentration on his face. Deciding to leave the boy alone, Zexion walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Zexion?" Riku asked, not looking up from his book.

"Yes." Zexion replied, opening a cabinet above his head. He glared at the shelves above him, he would have to stand on his tiptoes in order to reach the coffee cups. Why did houses have to be predigest against short people?

"Where were you?" Riku glanced up from his book, even though he couldn't see above the couch cushions in the position he was in.

"No where in particular."

Riku placed the book on the table across from him and slipped out of the couch. He walked into the kitchen and chuckled when he saw Zexion attempting to reach the coffee cups above him. It was so tempting to let the small boy continue to try, but he decided he ought to be nice and help him out. Riku walked over to Zexion, stood directly behind him and reached over to grab two cups. He handed one to Zexion with a smirk. "Here shorty."

"I do not need to be mocked." Zexion placed the cup on the counter and grabbed the steaming pot of coffee.

"Sorry, but I thought I should help." Riku shrugged and took the pot out of Zexion's hands. He poured the coffee into both cups, leaning slightly into Zexion to do so. He felt a jolt a pleasure as he brushed against Zexion, but shook the bad thoughts out of his mind as he stepped back to grab the creamer and sugar.

Zexion did not say anything but he noticed Riku's flushed appearance. Before Riku could add creamer and sugar into his coffee, Zexion grabbed them from his hand, noticing Riku's blush redden as their hands briefly touched.

Riku didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to force these feelings out of his head and crunch them under his feet but he couldn't figure out how. Deciding it was probably best to stop thinking and start talking, Riku cleared his throat. "Zexion can I ask something?"

"You may inquire whatever you like, however, there is no guarantee that I will reply."

"Ok...First off why do you speak like that?" Riku asked, stirring his coffee with a teaspoon he fished out of the unorganized drawer. He was lucky if he did dishes, let alone put them away in their proper place. Occasionally Kairi would come over and organize his things for him is she got distracted while searching for something, but other than that he just tossed them anywhere he would later remember.

"Whatever do you mean? I speak properly, unlike the barbaric slang you call language."

"Wow, I guess you get that question a lot."

"Obviously."

"Ok my next question is if you could have your eye healed would you?" Riku asked, hoping for a direct honest answer. He wasn't sure how to go about this, he wanted to heal Zexion eye but if the Nobody preferred to leave it alone he wanted to keep the others wishes. A part of him wanted to surprise Zexion and do the spell while he was asleep but the Nobody may be angry at him for preforming a spell without his consent. Taking these thoughts into consideration, Riku deciding it was probably best to be direct about it and hope to get a direct answer.

Zexion merely blinked at Riku, he was not expecting this type of question. "I assume the obvious answer would be yes, I am weak and I daresay lost without my magic. Of course I realize that healing this scar is improbable."

"And what if I say I found a way?"

"I would say you are delirious. This scar can only be healed through the magic of the one who inflicted the scar up on me."

Riku motioned for Zexion to stay where he was and hurried into the living room. He grabbed the book he was studying and walked back into the room, flipping to find the page he needed. As he searched he could fear the faint sounds of rain knocking on the building. The storm was starting earlier than predicted, but the weather man had a tendency to be wrong. "In this book I have a spell that I think will work."

Zexion eyed Riku, did he not just hear what he said?

Once Riku found the page he walked up next to Zexion and showed him the spell. "I know you said that it had to be the same person to heal it but the replica is me. Vexen created him from me and he created that scar with a replica of Soul Eater, which is my Key Blade. I think this will work."

Zexion gently grasped the book and quickly read through the spell. It was simple, but it required a strong feeling toward the one who was being healed. "Your magic is developed through the darkness."

"I know, but I still think I can do it. At least let me try, come on what is the worst that can happen."

Zexion glanced up at Riku, did he really not understand the consequences this spell could have on a human. Of course he was not a human but a creation of the darkness, therefore, no real harm could be inflicted upon him. "In this case you make a valid argument, however, I ought to warn you to consider the consequences of spells in the future. Casting a spell on a human using the darkness as a base can cause the human to fall into the darkness themselves. Basically you will be introducing darkness into their hearts and they could become a heartless or a Nobody. Think before you act."

"Oh...I didn't think about that."

"It is important you understand the basics of dark magic."

Riku looked downcast. He chose the darkness and now he was stuck with it, would he really want to force that decision upon another? Now that Zexion was explaining the consequences he couldn't believe he used dark magic against Sora. Of course he was brainwashed at the time to follow Maleficent, that did not excuse his actions. He could have been responsible for turning Sora into a Heartless and creating Roxas, but luckily that was not the case. Sora stole his own heart to release Kairi's heart, but what would he have done if he caused Sora to turn into a being of darkness. He tried once when the darkness first entered Destiny Islands and he has regretted it ever since. Sora belonged to the light and that was his best virtue.

"This idea of yours does have a chance at success, even though the probability is slim." At these words Riku looked up and Zexion was able to see how depressed and hurt those eyes looked. "Tell me, why did you believe this particular spell would work?"

Riku blinked, was he getting lectured again? Of course Zexion would know about dark magic, his powers were pure dark magic that often took the form of illusions. A part of him wondered if Zexion would ever teach him how to better control the darkness and to better utilize it. The darkness was officially a part of him, there was no way to escape it and he had accepted that. Learning from Zexion could be beneficial. "Why I thought it would work? I assumed that the healing spell used magic from the heart and...um...I assumed that if I...well you know...had strong enough feelings then it would work."

Zexion could tell Riku was telling the truth by the embarrassed look on the other boys face. "In essence that is true. Think about what you told me, the spell uses magic from the heart. What lies in your heart?"

"What?" Riku asked, confused by the question. "You mean other than blood? Love and feelings are in a heart right?'

Zexion was marveled at how unsure Riku was, he assumed that the other boy was haughty and acted as thought he knew everything. This side of Riku was not something that the boy exposed often, at least from the small amount of time that he was forced to be around him. "You are correct, feelings and especially feelings of love come from the heart. This is why I have no feelings of my own. What I was expecting you to say is darkness. There is darkness in every heart, it is only a matter of bringing fourth that darkness. Within you, darkness exists in higher levels than it does in your average person. Your hearts contains a overwhelming percentage of darkness, therefore, if you use magic from your heart you are using the darkness. Using darkness to cure a spell created through the darkness on an evil being has a higher chance of success than if you were to heal using love and the light."

"So if Sora were to use this spell on you..."

"It would be a failure or I would die."

Riku glanced at the book, he didn't think of it that way. Would the same thing happen to him if Sora were to heal him using this spell. He doubted it since his entire being was not created through the darkness like Zexion's but he would have to look into it.

Zexion walked past Riku and into the living area, cradling his cup in his hands.

"Do you trust me not to kill you?" Riku asked as he watched Zexion settle himself into the couch.

"The only beings I have trust in are dead." Zexion replied. "I do not trust easily, it is difficult without emotion to trust."


End file.
